


Finding our way home.

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Evil Asmodeous, Evil Plans, Finished, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Omega Alec Lightwood, PLEASE READ EACH CHAPTER SUMMARY FOR ANY POTENTIALLY EXTRA WARNINGS, Post Mpreg, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: 5 years ago Alec Lightwood made a deal with Asmodeous in return for Magnus's magic, knowing he couldnt stick around in New York afterwards he took a job at the Clave however he had a secret. He was pregnant with Magnus's baby.5 years later Alec is no longer just a Clave employee hes the inquisitor, he hadnt stepped foot in New York since the night he left Magnus but that now changed. Once again Alec must return to New York. Trouble is brewing and it's all hands on deck.What happens when Alec comes face to face to Magnus once again will he tell Magnus that the little girl hand hes holding is their daughter or will he keep quiet? And will he ever get to the bottom of who's killing these shadowhunters and downworlders♡♡♡What happens when Magnus has to face the man who broke his heart into a million pieces and who is the little girl that is holding his hand and why does she looks so familiar.MAKE SURE YOU READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARY'S FOR ANY POTENTIAL TRIGGERS OR EXTRA WARNINGS
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 269
Kudos: 501
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. 5 years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Diversion from the canon. Edom never happened. Izzy, Jace, simon and Clary found a different way to destroy Lilith without Magnus and Alec. Clary keeps her memories but Jonathan dies the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I used a lot of quotes from the original break up scene these DO NOT belong to me. They belong to freeform

_**5 years ago**_  
  
_“No Magnus. I need a break from us" Alec took a deep breathe to try and stop the tears from falling, he couldnt let Magnus know he was faking this._  
  
_Magnus looked at his mate to be, what was happening “ is this about last night? Because I’m going to stop drinking"_  
  
_“This isn’t about your drinking. It’s about what you said. That without your magic, you could never be happy” Alec silently begged Magnus not to go on, he just wanted to get out of here._  
  
_“Look, I was being dramatic" Magnus couldnt believe it, Alec was breaking up with him._  
  
_“No, you were being honest. I know the difference.” Maybe he needed a knew tatic, this way wasnt working_

 _“ Magnus I’m taking the job at the clave, I was offered it again and well it makes sense" The truth was Alec had asked for it there’s no way he could stay in New York knowing Magnus was there to._  
  
_“Fine. I’m in pain. But your solution, to break up and run off to Idris. how is that going to fix anything?”_  
  
_“There is no fixing this. You said there’s nothing I can do to make it better" Why wasnt Magnus letting this go. He knew he was hurting him but he needed to this, he had to keep his end of the deal with Asmodeous, to give Magnus his magic back_  
  
_“It’s not your job to make it better.”_  
  
_“Well, what am I supposed to do? Just stand by and watch you suffer for the rest of our lives?”_  
  
_“This isn’t you. You’re not this selfish. Days ago, you told me that you couldn’t bear to lose me” Magnus eyes filled up with tears_  
  
_“Days ago, I didn’t know the spark inside of you, the one I fell in love with, was out for good.” Alec couldnt believe what himself was saying, he had to go, he went to head to the door when he felt Magnus grab his arm, he turned around and saw the tears in Magnus’s eyes, he wanted so desperately to turn and round and tell him he would stay but he couldnt._  
  
_“No, no, no. Please" Magnus took Alec’s face in hands “I’ve lost everything. I’ve lost my home, my job, my powers. I can’t lose you, too, Alexander. Okay?” He pressed his lips against Alec, he felt Alec move away slightly_  
  
_“Stay with me, okay? Come on. Stay with me” Magnus voice was barely audible_  
  
_“Magnus… I can’t. I’m sorry” Alec pulled away from him and turned on his heel and walked out the door, he kept walking and walking he knew if he stopped he would turn around and run back to the man he would only ever love._  
  
_Eventually made his way back to the institute, he ignored all the stares from the other shadowhunters, once he reached his room, he shut the door and slid down to the floor, and let the unshed tears fall, what did he do? He leaned back and reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece a paper and looked down at it... “ I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry I had to do this to you and your papa, I’m sorry that you two will never know either exist” Alec closed his eyes, he wished there was another way but there wasnt._  
  



	2. 5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Magnus does have sex with another person in this chapter but it's nothing to explicit it's the only time you will have to read a smut scene between Magnus and another person (please dont come at me about it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the quickest I've posted a new chapter to a new story ever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy thank you for all the lovely comments. The bookmarks and kudos so far
> 
> 💜💜💜

**_ Chapter 2 – 5 years later _ **

“ come on baby. It’s time to wake up” Alec gently nudged his 4 year old daughter who grunted and rolled on to her front and pressed her face into the pillow, Alec chuckled his daughter was not a morning person

“Dont wanna Daddy”

“ but you get to see uncle Jace today...” Alec waited but got nothing, change in tactics was needed, he got up from where he was sat and headed out of his daughters bedroom “ okay. That’s a shame I guess it means daddy will have to eat all of Sarah’s chocolate chip pancakes” Alec waited around the corner for the inevitable.

“ Noooo daddy their mine" Sarah shot out of bed and raced out of the bedroom only to be caught by her dad, who picked her up and threw up in the air before catching her.

“ aha I knew that would get you out of bed" Alec placed her on his hip and tickled her belly.

“ stop daddy, that’s not fair, you tricked me. I’m mad at you” Sarah pouted at Alec she wasnt really mad at him, it was the same every morning she wouldnt wake up so Alec would always pretend that he would eat her pancakes.

“ oh really” Alec raised his eyebrow at his daughter before blowing a raspberry on her cheek

“ Off daddy" she wriggled out of Alec’s arms “ love you daddy"

“ I love you to baby girl" Alec watched as she ran out of the room.

♡♡♡

“ Oh fuck, harder” Magnus sighed as he pushed into the seelie who was currently on his hands and knees facing away from him. He really hated talkative people during sex, all he wanted was a hole to fuck, he pushed the man’s head down into the pillow to muffle his sounds he was about to cum when there was a knock at his bedroom door

“ Magnus put your bloody pants on and get out here" Cat shouted through the door.

“ I’m busy, Its my morning off!!” Magnus shouted back.

“ Not anymore It isnt. Another downworlder has been found dead along with a shadowhunter. Isabelle needs you to meet with her”

“ Fine. Fine, give me a minute" Magnus pulled out of the man and climbed off the bed.

“ Seriously?! Your leaving me now?” the seelie huffed as he flopped on to his back

“ Sorry duties calls" Magnus snapped his fingers dressing himself and the seelie “ plus you talk far to much now leave" Magnus clicked his fingers once more opening a portal and push the him through

Checking himself in the mirror, he ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before heading out to the living room.

“ What do we have?” Magnus snapped his fingers getting himself a glass of water, he gave up drinking a long time ago.

“ a werewolf” Cat sighed, this was getting out of hand it was the 5th downworlder in 3 days as well as the 5th shadowhunter in 3 days. That was a total of 40 people, a mixture of shadowhunters and downworlders dead in just less than 3 months

“ why isnt Luke on it then, he has better connections with the wolves than I do even though he is now a shadowhunter again”

“ because he is with Jace in Idris.. presenting the case to Ale...to the inquisitor” Cat could of slapped herself for nearly saying Alec’s name, she knew how it effected him and she couldnt say she didnt blame him.

“ We dont need the _inquisitor_ sticking his nose in me and Izzy can handle it" Magnus growled that’s the last thing he needed was _him_ showing up in New York.

“ I know how you feel about him Magnus and believe me if I ever end up in a room alone with him with him I’ll beat the hell out of him but our relations have improved with the shadowhunters, which no doubt he had a hand in and after all it’s not just downworlders that are being murdered its shadowhunters as well. But Magnus he probably wouldnt come to New York, he hasn’t stepped foot in New York since he left 5 years ago why would he come back now"

“ Hmm. Anyway times a wasting let’s go see what we have this time" Magnus snapped his fingers and opened a portal and held his arm out for Catarina to take “ Let’s go my dear"

♡♡♡

“ the head of Alaska institute has sent another three fire messages requesting a meeting with you sir, also the new weapon master at the L.A institute needs you to sign off on this special weapon request” Andrew underhill passed Alec the sheet of paper as they walked down through the halls of the Clave

“ tell the Head at the Alaska institute that I will not change my mind, the downworlder deputies will not be removed no matter how many times he tries to request an audience with me” Alec passed the form back to Underhill before stopping and crouching down to talk to his daughter “ Right missy, you be good for Andrew whilst I talk with uncle Jace and grandpa Luke and as soon as I’ve finished you can see them okay love you.

“ Okay daddy. Love you too daddy” Sarah took Andrew’s hand “ come on uncle dew"

Alec watched as his daughter and Andrew walked down the hall away from him, he let out a sigh before standing up and turning down the hall to his office.

“ well your a sight for sore eyes Parabatai” Jace pulled his brother in for a hug

“ missed you too Parabatai” Alec turned to Luke “ and how are you and mom."

“We're good thanks. How is little miss trouble maker?

“ Trouble” Alec laughed “ Sarah’s okay. She’s currently with Andrew no doubt bossing everyone around”

“ So what’s going on? Have you found anything out about the killings?” Alec sat behind his desk, he hoped there was going to be good news

“ I’m afraid it’s bad, A werewolf and a shadowhunter was found this morning, same M.O. which brings a total of 40 people dead and 10 dead in the last 3 days”

“ and we have absolutely no leads, Izzy has searched high and low from the shadowhunter and Mag..the high warlock has searched the downworlder angle. We're at a loss. Alec I know you dont...”

“ Jace I’m not coming to New York! Look I know as the inquisitor that looks bad but I cant Jace”

“ Its been 5 years Alec, he’s moved on. You need to as well"

“ And you don’t think I’ve tried Jace cause believe me I have but it’s kind of hard when I have to look at his daughter every single damn day!" Alec didn’t mean to shout he was just fed up of everyone telling him to move on. Why didnt people understand that it wasnt as easy for him as it was for Magnus, Magnus thought he didnt love him anymore, he broke Magnus’s heart, Magnus could turn his heart break into hatred yet he couldnt cause he still loved him, more than anyone could comprehend, his love for Magnus grew every day since the day Sarah came into the world.

“ look. Even if I wanted to come to New York, I can’t, Magnus doesn’t know about our daughter and when I cross paths with him which will happen, he could find out"

“ Dont you think maybe it’s time he knew, you know none of us agreed with keeping this secret but we did it because we love you but Magnus is her father, he has a right to know”

“ And say what. Oh hi. That night you showed up drunk I was going to tell you I was pregnant but instead the next day I broke your heart into a million pieces and took your daughter away from you. Cause yeah Jace he’s going to love that”

“ Come on you two, Jace, Alec had his reasons for doing what he did and why he doesn’t want to come to New York and we need to respect that.” Luke looked at Jace before turning back to Alec "Alec we will figure out who’s behind these killings and put an end to them, we will keep you updated. Now I reckon Andrew has a very impatient little girl on his hands why dont you get your daughter. I need my bug hugs”

Alec sighed before pressing the button on the phone and telling Underhill to bring Sarah down to his office.

♡♡♡♡

“ Do you have to go Uncle Jace, Grandpa Luke?” Sarah looked up with them with her big brown eyes.

“ yeah unfortunately Bug, we got to get to work” Luke Pressed a kiss to Sarah’s cheek before setting her on her feet.

“ I Promise we will all come and see you soon, okay” Jace Crouched in front of her.

“ But you never stay for long. It’s not fair. I want to spend more time with you all" Sarah started to cry and threw her arms around Jace not wanting to let go, Jace looked over at Alec with watery eyes, he hated when his niece cried.

Alec sighed, his daughter was right it wasnt fair. She should get more time with her aunts, uncles and grandparents, it was his fault all because he couldnt face Magnus. He knew what he had to do and he just hoped it wouldnt come back and bit him in the ass.

“ Hey Baby, don’t cry" Alec walked over to Jace and Sarah and picked her up “ your going to see a lot more of them from next week for a couple of months because we're having to go to New York to help aunty Izzy and the downworlders with a problem okay?” He looked Jace who looked at him silently asking if he was sure, he just nodded back

After 5 years Alec Lightwood was returning to New York once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agnonised over the name of their daughter I wanted a name that was Indonesian but something that wasnt very obvious cause Magnus is to smart. So which is why I went with sarah and according to the internet the meaning of sarah in Indonesia is Princess.


	3. It's time to meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow three chapters in one day. This story just keeps writing it's self haha. Thank you for all your comments and support. There wont be another chapter tonight as I still have to edit the last two chapters of ' A family of our own" and I'm also writing another story that may or may not be a sequel to ' a family of our own' 
> 
> But I will try my hardest to get you lovely lot another chapter up by the end of next week.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> 💜💜💜

**_ Chapter 3 – Its time to meet again _ **

Alec looked around the ops centre, it didn’t look much different since he was the head of the institute although it felt a lot more warm and homely, he suspect Clary and Izzy had something to do with that.

“ Alec" Izzy ran towards him and threw her arms around him “ Welcome home. I’ve missed you. Where’s my beautiful niece"

“ Andrew came with me as security so he's giving her the tour with Simon" Alec returned her hug, how he missed his sister.

“ I’m pleased she’s finally going to get to see New York, look about Magnus.. you were a little earlier to arrive than I thought and well I havent had a chance to....”

“ What the hell is he doing here?!”

Alec felt his chest tighten, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face the one person he was dreading to see.

♡♡♡

Magnus stared at the man standing a few steps away from him, he couldnt believe what he was seeing, he couldnt believe Alec Lightwood was standing in front of him, he hadnt stepped foot in New York in 5 years so why now. He closed his eyes briefly as he felt his eyes begin to water “ ** _no Magnus not now. Focus on the anger. Dont break in front of him"_** once he had control of himself he opened his eyes. “ Isabelle?”

“ I’m the..”

Magnus held his finger up at Alec “ I wasn’t talking to your Mr _Inquisitor._ I was talking to Isabelle”

“ We asked him to come" Izzy knew technically that was a lie “ I’m sorry I didnt tell you sooner Magnus but.”

“ I thought we were handling this on our own Isabelle, we can handle it on our own" He threw a dirty look at Alec.

“ Maybe 40 deaths ago but we're up to 50 now Magnus. I dont want any more shadowhunters to die nor do I want anymore downworlders to die. What if it was Jace, Clary, Simon , Catarina that’s next. Alec can provide us with additional help he doesnt have to cut through the red tape”

Magnus sighed he hated to admit it but Isabelle was right too many were dead, and more was still turning up dead as they spoke “ Fine” He turned to Alec “but dont think this makes us friends Mr _Inquisitor_ I’m just helping my people in their time of need..something you dont understand” Magnus turned to head out when a small black hair whirlwind nearly bumped into him as she ran passed him.

“ Daddddyyy the New York institute is soooooo cool" Magnus turned around just to see who the child was talking to, he was In shock when he realised who. Alexander had a daughter.

“ no running in the institute, I told you the rules young lady" Alec reached down and took a hold of Sarah’s hand, he felt his heart beat fast in his chest, it had been the moment he had been dreading the question was would Magnus see himself In her “ Now say sorry to Mr Bane for nearly banging into him"

Sarah pouted before letting her daddy’s hand go and walking over to Magnus.

“ I’m sorry Mr Bane, My daddy tells me I need to slow down and that I’m always in a rush. I’m sorry if I hurt you"

Magnus couldnt decide what to do. Part of him wanted to just walk away and say nothing but the other part of him couldnt, it wasnt fair to take his anger out on an innocent child, Letting out the breath he was holding he knelt down “ That’s quite alright little Miss, no harm done okay” he placed his hand on her shoulder before standing up and turning to walk out as he reached the doors of the institute he couldnt help but look back. What was it about this child that seemed so familiar?

♡♡♡♡

“ how many stories did she demand you read to her tonight Mom" Alec sat back on the couch in his mothers living room and rested his feet on the coffee table.

“ six..but we comprised 3 tonight and 3 in the morning” Mayrse chuckled as she sat down next to Alec “ So my sweet boy. How are you doing?”

“ Izzy told you didnt she..about our run in with Magnus. Mom it was awful, he hates my guts, you should of seen his face when he saw me" Alec wiped the tear that slid down his cheek

“ oh Alec, I’m sure he doesnt hate you, hes still hurting. Maybe it’s time he learnt the truth about the deal. About Sarah”

“ Mom I cant Asmodeous made it very clear that Magnus could never know the truth, he threatened Sarah, he threatened my baby girl plus Magnus would still hate me and probably even more than he does now knowing I kept his daughter away from him for 5 years” Alec rested his head on his mom shoulder and closed his eyes, he was exhausted, he had enough of pretending he was okay, he wasnt okay all the secrets and lies were slowly killing him he was drowning and couldnt find away to keep a float.

♡♡♡

Magnus slammed the door behind him..after leaving the institute he couldn’t go home he portaled here, there and everywhere not stopping once. Alec was back and with a child. He flopped down on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes, he was regretting his choice of quitting drinking. He was just about to doze off when he heard the floor creak behind him, he huffed as he sat up “ you know it’s not nice to creep around someone's home”

“ Well I had to come and check on you. I heard The Lightwood boy is back and he brought a child with him”

“ news travel fast in Edom," Magnus stood up and turned around to face the prince of hell “ Doesn’t it father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write. 
> 
> 💜💜💜


	4. Threats, Memories and more murders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to everyone who has commented means so much.

**_ Chapter 4 – Threats, memories and more murders _ **

_“ Don’t give him the choice. In fact, Magnus can never know about our little arrangement, or that baby you carry inside of you is as good as dead. Oh dont look at me like that, you think you could hide the fact you carry my sons child, I’m not a prince of hell for nothing" Asmodeous smirked as Alec sat back and thought_  
  
Alec woke up with jolt, he hadnt dreamt about that night in a long while, maybe it was being back in New York and seeing Magnus that made him think about it, he looked over to the other side of the bed to where his daughter was sleeping, she looked so peaceful curled up, sucking her thumb with her black hair messy against the pillow and clutching her kitty teddy.  
  
Alec leaned over a placed a kiss on her head before sliding out of bed and heading downstairs for a glass of water, he was downstairs when he heard a noise come from the room he was sharing with Sarah, he pulled out the seraph blade that he knew Luke kept hidden before running up the stairs, once he reached the room he noticed a dark figure standing over his daughter, but before he had a chance to move, he was immobilised.  
  
“ Tsk tsk. We wouldnt want to wake up the precious little thing now would we Alec, children need their sleep” Asmodeous turned around and faced Alec.  
  
“ Get the fuck away from my daughter” Alec gritted his teeth.  
  
“ No need to get worked up, I’m not going to harm her, I’m a man of my word, your keeping your end of the deal, I’ll keep mine”  
  
“ What do you want"  
  
“ would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to meet her...no?. Okay maybe your smarter than I gave you credit for. I want to make sure that you still plan to keep your word”  
  
“what do you think?, you threatened my daughter!!"  
  
“ ok ok. I was just checking ” Asmodeous turned around to look down at the sleeping child “ hmm. It’s such a shame your having to dampen her magic, she would be powerful warlock, You do know one day a potion wont be able to suppress her powers, shes going to have to learn to control her magic one day" Asmodeous grabbed the edge of the quilt and pulled it up over Sarah and tucked her in.

Alec watched on, if he didnt know any better he would of thought the gesture of tucking her in under the quilt but he knew better, it was Asmodeous way of warning him that no matter what he could still get to her

Asmodeous turned around to face Alec “ anyway I must be going. Things to do. Places to be” Asmodeous waved his hand and opened the portal, before stepping through it he waved his hand once more freeing Alec from his invisible bonds.  
  
Alec rushed forward but he was too late Asmodeous was gone “ daddy what’s going on" Alec immediately turned around and rushed to his daughter’s side “ nothing Princess go back to sleep, daddy is right here” he pulled her into his arms.  
  
♡♡♡

“ state your name" a shadowhunter and warlock told the cloaked figure “ we wont ask you again. what are you doing in this ally”

“ Waiting for you of course" The cloaked figure slowly turned their hand slowly strangling the pair, the cloaked figure turned around and walked towards the two lying on the floor before pulling out a knife “ such a mundane item, but such an effective one too”

♡♡♡

Magnus woke up with a cry, he looked over at the clock which read 4am in the morning, he huffed as he collapsed again the pillows, he was exhausted, he had chatting with his father for a while before getting into bed but he couldnt get to sleep no thanks to a certain inquisitor of the Clave, eventually when he did get to sleep he was woken up a few hours later by the memory of the night Alec left, wiping the tears that was falling down his cheeks he closed his eyes and willed the memory of that night to leave him alone, just as he was falling back to sleep he was woken up by a fire message arriving, reading it quickly he flung back the covers. Two more were dead.

♡♡♡

“ Same M.O?” Magnus asked as he stepped through the portal.

“ Yep, throat cuts, bodies mutilated, organs removed” Izzy stood up from where she was kneeling over the bodies

“ Have we checked for any Magic trace on the victims before?”

That’s when Magnus realised it wasnt just the two of them, Alec was there too “ geez Izzy why havent we thought of that before” Magnus rolled his eyes before scanning the bodies, he ignored Alec before turning back to Izzy “ Same as before, there’s a hint of magic but not enough for me to pick up the signature, whoever it is knows how to leave so little trace of Magic”

Alec watched the pair and sighed he had only asked a question, he wanted to make sure every possible thing had been checked.“ So once again there’s nothing, no way to find out who did this, there’s no rhyme or reason to these death" Alec kicked the bin that was nearby.

“ hang on a minute Magnus” Izzy briefly placed her hand on his arm before walking towards Alec and taking him by the arm dragging him off a little off to the side.

Magnus knew he shouldn’t listen in but he was curious as to why the normal cool, calm, sensible inquisitor was worked up.

“ Big bro, Calm down. I know your worried about Sarah, we all but nothing is going to happen to Sarah, we all have her protected but you need to calm down, losing control of your anger at crime scene is not what you need to be doing. Okay?”

Magnus was curious what was going on with Alec’s daughter and why did she need protecting, he noticed Alec nod at Izzy before the pair headed back his way, he pulled out his phone instantly pretending to be distracted.

“ sorry about that.” Izzy then turned back to Alec, “I need to get these bodies back to the institute, until we’ve performed a post mortem there’s nothing else to be done so go back to mom’s and get some sleep big bro, me and Magnus have this handled okay?”

“ are you sure I..”

“ We dont need you shadowhunter” Magnus glared at Alec.

Alec felt his chest tighten at Magnus’s words, with a nod at his sister he turned on his heel and started to make his way back to Maryse’s to see his daughter and possibly get some sleep.


	5. Alec and Magnus go on patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning implied self harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
>  Someone commented asking what Sarah looked like and right now I cant figure out how to fit in with any of the up coming chapters so i thought i would add a description here.
> 
> She has Alec's hair and Alec's skin tone most of her features are Magnus, her personality is a lot like Magnus's and well as for her eyes well...you will just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. 
> 
> P.s ignore the title of this chapter couldnt think of anything else to call it lol.

**_ Chapter 5- Alec and Magnus go on patrol _ **

“ No _inquisitor_ today" Magnus was relieved to not see Alec at the institute.

“ not this morning. Magnus you know I love you and wished things were different but can you maybe just be a little less you know to Alec, it’s making this whole situation awkward, me and you need to work together on these deaths but as the inquisitor my brother needs to work with us, it’s all our reputations on the line, if this keeps getting out of hand, we all could lose our Jobs and then when will these victim families get closure. Because let’s face it half these shadowhunters and downworlders are only agreeing to work together because its currently in the law Alec re-wrote as well as the accords"

Magnus thought about it as much as he didnt want Alec here, he was because it was his job and Izzy was right if they didnt get to the bottom of this they could all be forced out of their jobs and the shadow world would be in turmoil all over again.

“ The best I can offer you Isabelle is that if I absolutely have to talk to him I’ll be civil but I’m not going out of my way to make him feel welcome or to make friends with him”

“ That will have to do” Izzy pulled him in for a hug"

“ Isabelle for what its worth I’m sorry that I have made you feel uncomfortable, it was never my intention to make you feel that way"

♡♡♡

Alec wasnt surprised when Izzy rang him later that morning to tell him that the post-mortem turned up nothing new, he was looking over the files over the victims when he saw Sarah standing in the kitchen door way quickly he moved all the files to one side before pushing his chair out.

“ morning baby" He lifted Sarah up on to his lap, she immediately snuggled in sleepily” did you sleep well?”

“ Yes daddy. Do you have to go to work today”

“ Maybe a little later but uncle Jace and Aunty Clary thought maybe we would like to go to the park and maybe get some lunch and some ice cream.”

Sarah immediately sat up obviously now very wide awake, Alec couldnt help but chuckle “ Yes please daddy. When will they be here"

“ They are still at the institute but they will be here in an hour, but first its breakfast and bath time for little miss Lightwood” Alec stood up with Sarah in his arms before lifting her higher and putting her on his shoulders.

♡♡♡

Magnus watched as Alec was talking to Jace and Clary, he knew that they had been out spending some quality time together before coming back to the institute, his attention turned to the little girl that was currently dancing around in a circle, the burning curiosity got the better of him earlier so he had asked Izzy about who was the other father and apparently Alec had a one night stand not long after they broke up, which resulted in Sarah apparently the other guy hadnt been interested so Alec had been left to raise her alone

He knew he should probably feel slightly bad for Alec being left to raise the little girl alone but he couldnt find it in him especially as Alec had been quick to go let some other Alpha knot him after their break up and if that made him an asshole then so be it. Magnus was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadnt noticed Alec and Jace walking towards him

“ hey Magnus”

“ Hi Jace. Alec" Magnus gave Alec a curt nod after he promised Izzy that he would dial it down a notch.

“ learnt anything new this morning, whilst I was out with Alec"

“ unfortunately not and it’s now really ticking me off, however Me and Izzy did come up with a plan, I’m heading out on back up patrol to keep an eye on things however she doesn’t think its wise for me to go alone so would you or Clary come with me?”

“ No can do I’m afraid, We promised Simon we would give him a hand with vampire stuff apparently some are still having a hard time with not having Raphael around”

“ Oh. Well i suppose it doesn’t have to be tonight”

“ I can do it" Alec surprised himself, he didnt know why he said it after all Magnus would never go for it

Magnus was in disbelief did Alec just offer to go with him “ what about your daughter”

“ I’m sure mom wont mind watching her for a few hours"

Magnus sighed the last thing he wanted was to spend an evening with Alec but people were dying every night and if they didnt go out tonight, they would have more bodies come morning.

“ Fine. But dont think this changes anything, I just want people to stop dying. What time can you be here"

“ Say 8PM”

“ See you then. Bye Jace" Magnus walked past the pair without so much of a glance behind him”

♡♡♡

“ night night baby girl, be good for grandma" Alec tucked the quilt up round his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

“ okay Daddy. Be safe”

“ I always am princess” Alec watched as Sarah rolled on to her side and closed her eyes once he reached the door way he turned back to look at her briefly before turning and heading down the stairs

“ If she needs me make sure you text me, I’ll be back as quick as I can" Alec felt uneasy about going tonight, not only because having to spend time with Magnus but also because it had been years since he had been out on a patrol, it wasnt often the Inquisitor was called for this kind of work, he just hoped he wasnt rusty.

♡♡♡

Magnus checked his phone, he was waiting outside the institute for Alec, he was late, which was kind of funny for the normally punctual hunter.

“ Sorry I’m late. I didnt realise how long it takes to get to here from moms on foot"

“Hmmm” Magnus started to walk ahead

Alec sighed tonight was going to be a long night

They had been out on patrol for the last 2 hours and it was starting to turn out to be a lost cause, it was quiet apart from a couple of low level demons there were no signs.

Magnus groaned this was worse than he thought, the silence between them was awkward, maybe it wouldnt be a bad thing to maybe talk about something with Alec, it would definitely help the time pass.

“ Congratulations on being promoted to inquisitor”

“ huh. What. Oh yeah thank you" Alec was momentarily stunned, he hadnt expected Magnus to talk to him.

“ I see your the high warlock again, what happened to Lorenzo”

“ no one is entirely sure, seem to have disappeared. they then wanted me back as the high warlock so naturally I turned them down but after weeks off saying no, I gave in, I suppose it was better than having nothing"

Alec thought that was a little strange that Lorenzo had disappeared all of a sudden, didnt seem like something he would do, he was about to voice his opinion when he heard a loud noise down one of the alley, both of them turned to look at each other before running off in the direction of the noise, Magnus had his magic at the ready whilst Alec pulled out his bow.

When they reached the Alley they saw a shadowhunter and a warlock lying on the floor with a dark figure standing over them

“ As the inquisitor of the Clave you are under arrest” for brief moment it looked like the person was about to give in when the knife they were holding came flying towards Magnus, Alec without thinking let go of the arrow and jumped in front of Magnus, the knife caught Alec in the bicep.

“ Alexander are you okay" Magnus hadnt realised he had called Alec, Alexander.

“ I’m fine go” but it was to late the dark figure had disappeared into the night

“ you stupid man!!, you could of died!! I see you havent changed one bit with your self sacrificing behaviour!” Magnus pulled Alec up on to his feet.

“ Damn he got away” Alec kicked the floor in anger

“ Let’s worry about that later, let’s get these two back to the institute and your arm checked over” Magnus used his magic to pick up the two victims before opening a portal and dragging Alec with him.

♡♡♡

Magnus walked down the hall to the infirmary, when they had got back to the institute, Magnus immediately pushed Alec in the direction of the infirmary before heading off to give Izzy and update.

He stood at the door of the room Alec was in, he was talking to one of the institute medics as they stitched in him up, as Alec turned slightly he notice scars in between Alec’s runes they were all over his arm, if he had to guess they were about and inch or two long.

He knocked on the door before entering, the medic just nodded at him before leaving the room “ could of saved you the stitches and healed you myself you know. Least I could do for protecting me, would of hurt a lot less

“ Nah its okay, I’m use to the pain of stitches"

“ Something to do with the scars on your arm” Magnus knew it wasnt his place to ask but he was curious.

Alec had forgotten about them, quickly he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over his head “ its nothing”

“ didnt look like nothing?”

“ like I said it’s nothing. Leave it alone please" Alec really didnt want to talk to Magnus about them, he couldnt because if he did he would have to tell Magnus about the deal for it all to make sense.

Magnus thought for a moment, he knew he should leave it, making a big deal out of it would show that he still cared about Alec and he didnt want Alec to know that but he couldnt help himself. “ are they self inflicted?, did you do that to yourself?”

“ I TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!!” Alec didnt mean to shout, he just hated when people wouldnt stop asking about his scars “ plus why do _you_ care?!”

Magnus stared at Alec in shock, only once before they were together and right at the start of their relationship when Jace went off with Valentine Alec had ever shouted at him, fine if Alec was going to be like that with him he wasnt going to stick around “ your right. I dont care. Good night _Mr inquisitor_ ” Magnus made a portal and disappeared into it.

Alec sagged, Magnus had finally been talking with him and then he had to go and screw it up, jumping down from where he was sat he grabbed his bow and jacket before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	6. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is probably one of the most highly anticipated chapter of this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

**_ Chapter 6 – realisation  _ **

6 months Alec had been in New York, Magnus hadnt been able to get anything new from the night they interrupted the murder, not that he told Alec that himself he hadnt said a word to Alec after what happened between them, Alec had tried to apologise but Magnus had ignored him, in fact it was like he didnt exist to Magnus, every meeting they held Magnus pretended he wasnt in the room at all.

**♡♡♡**

“Fuck, where is it?” Alec emptied the contents of his bag on his mom’s kitchen table.

“ where’s what’s Alec?"

“ Sarah’s potion, it will wear off in a couple of days, she needs her new one” Alec was frantic, he needed her potion if he was back in Idris it wouldnt of worried him to much he could take a couple of days off work and stay at home until he could get more but he wasnt in Idris he was here in New York.

“ You said something the other day about needing to get more, did you not?”

Crap Alec ran his fingers through his hair, he completely forgot pulling his phone out he rang the warlock that did the potion for him.

**“Alec. Hi how are you and Sarah"**

“ we're good thanks but I was ringing for a reason, Sarah’s potion is about to run out and I’ve ran out of it, I need more"

“ **When is it due to run out"**

“ Anytime from now”

**“ Oh Alec I wish you had rang me sooner. I sold the last batch an hour ago, and my shipment of ingredients have been delayed"**

“ Fuck!” Alec closed his eyes and tried not to lose his temper

**“ you could always contact the high warlock of Brooklyn. I’m sure he could make it for you"**

“ yeah that’s not an option” Alec scoffed to himself yeah he could see exactly how that would go

**“ Well maybe it’s time for her to know the truth about being half warlock Alec, long term use of this potion is not recommended anyway”**

“ Is there nothing you can do”

**“ I’m afraid not Alec, if there was I’d do it in a heart beat you know that”**

“ Yeah I do. Thanks anyway Jess”

**“ no problem. Bye Alec”**

“ yeah bye" Alec hung up the phone and threw it at the door, what the hell was he going to do.

“ Bad news?”

“ I cant get anymore potions, I’m going to have to keep her from the institute. Mom can you watch her today?”

“ I’m afraid I cant Alec. My employee is off sick" Maryse patted his arm “ I’m sure you still have time before it runs out, maybe I can ask around and see if anyone can help, I do know a few warlocks"

“ you cant mom, it will go back to Magnus. Maybe there’s been a break in the case and we can go back to Idris before anything even happens with Sarah" Alec knew that was wishful thinking, he had to come up with a plan.

“Daddy my belly hurts” Alec whipped round to look at Sarah in the door way, she did look a bit peaky, he walked over to her and knelt in front of her before putting his hand on her head “ Not feeling hot. Maybe your just hungry baby, let’s sort you out some breakfast and see how you feel after" Alec stood up right and picked Sarah up and carried her to the kitchen table before setting her down.

**♡♡♡**

After breakfast Sarah seemed much brighter so they headed off to the institute, luckily Alec had got there first before Magnus which meant Underhill could take her some where Magnus wouldnt be.

An hour into the meeting with Izzy and Magnus, which was pointless reason, they did this every time there was more victims they would go over all past victims and compare them with the new ones and every time nothing was different, just then someone knocked on the Izzy’s office door

“ sorry interrupt sir but Sarah isnt feeling very well and she wants her daddy" Andrew popped his head in through the door.

“ it’s okay she can come in” Alec watched as Underhill pushed the door further open and his daughter come in, she wasnt her self she was very quiet and pale. “ come here baby” Alec opened his arms for Sarah to climb in “ Daddy has to finish talking with aunt Izzy and Mr Bane but if you sit on my lap quietly then when I’ve finished we can go back to Grandma’s and cuddle up and watch Bambi okay. He was going to wrap this meeting up quicker than any meeting he had before just in case.

“ Ok daddy” Sarah snuggled in to her dad and closed her eyes.

“We can continue later” Whatever issues Magnus had with Alec didnt mean he could begrudge a child cuddles with her dad especially if she was poorly.

“ No it’s okay. She will just snuggle up here and go to sleep but thank you.”

“ No worries” Magnus looked at the sleeping child in Alec’s arms before looking back up at Izzy “ as you was saying my dear"

“ Heighten patrols arent working, it’s like whoever is doing this knows where the shadowhunters and downworlder deputies patrol”

“ You dont think there’s a leak in the institute do you Izzy?”

“ Cant be. I’ve spelled everyone in here, if they’ve uttered a single word, wrote a single fire message, text or Morse code I would know"

“ There are other ways to communicate"

“ That’s why they have no knowledge of the spell" Magnus scoffed did Alec really think he was that stupid.

“ So wait you spell my shadowhunters without their knowledge or consent?, who the hell signed off on that"

“ I did big bro”

“ What the hell Iz. You dont have that authority to do that” Alec was fuming whilst under his administration he did allow institute heads a lot more control over what happened in their institutes but something like this had to be signed off by him with reasonable cause.

“ I made executive decision. People were and still are dying at an alarming rate Alec, and I’ll be damned if I have a traitor in my institute whether they are shadowhunter or downworlders”

“ Still you could of at least told me, I maybe the inquisitor but I’m still your brother, if you were concerned you had a traitor you could of told me as your brother not the inquisitor"

“ Oh right and how was I meant to tell you, you havent stepped foot in New York in 5 years!!, I only get to see you for 5 minutes here and there unless its official business! Izzy shouted back

Magnus felt uncomfortable, this conversation wasnt meant for his ears, he looked down at the sleeping child in Alec’s lap, something didnt seem right, she had gone from looking very pale to bright red cheeks, it also looked like she was sweating he was about to get Alec’s attention when she stirred.

“Daddy I dont feel well" Alec looked down at his daughter and put his hand to head, she was clammy and sweaty as well as feeling very hot, he needed to get her out of here, he knew exactly what was happening the potion had worn off, her magic was no long suppressed.

“ I need to get her to the infirmary” Alec abruptly stood up with Sarah in his arms

“ I can heal her if you like, save you a trip”

“ No that’s quite alright, I think she needs to see a medic"

“ Nonsense I can heal her right now, quicker than an medic can" Magnus stepped forward as Alec stepped back “ look whatever happened between us is between us, I wont drag a child into this, she’s done nothing wrong.”

“ Magnus you dont need to.. she just needs fluids and she will be right as rain" why wasn’t he just letting it go.

Magnus reached out for Alec as he made his way to leave but instead his fingers brushed against Sarah’s arm and that’s when he felt it, it almost felt like a static shock through his fingers, she had magic, he stared at her in surprise, he hadnt expected that but that’s not what shocked him the most, what shocked him the most was the moment she briefly opened her eyes and looked at him. Her warlock mark was Cat eyes.

There were only two warlock marks like that in the world. His and Asmodeous, Magnus mind raced if he had Cat eyes and his father had Cat eyes and now the little girl he was staring at had Cat eyes it could only mean one thing.. Sarah Lightwood was his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	7. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😱

**_Chapter 7- confessions_ **

Izzy watched the pair she had wondered what was up with Alec and why he was refusing to let Magnus heal her, but when her niece opened her eyes she understood why the suppressant potion was no longer in effect. Magnus had just learnt the secret they had all kept from him, she knew this wasnt going to go well, and she felt just as guilty Magnus had been nothing but nice to her after Alec left even though he had no obligation to be yet she had lied as well

Alec froze when he realised Sarah’s warlock was on show, he felt sick, he knew Magnus was not going to be happy, he held his breathe waiting to see what would happen.

Magnus felt his blood boil... He had a child...a child Alec decided to keep from him, he did the mental math, Alec must of known he was pregnant when he broke up with him, he needed to get out of here, him and Alec would definitely be discussing this but in front of Alec’s..his daughter was not the place, he snapped his fingers.

“ That should keep her magic from overloading and her fever from getting too high once her body is use to the magic the fever will settle. She will be okay in a couple of days" Magnus pushed past Alec and out of the room.

“ iz..”

“ I’ll take her. Go!” Izzy took Sarah out of Alec’s arm, Alec quickly leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sarah’s forehead and rushed out the room.

“ Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus”

“ What Alexander?”

“ We need to talk please"

“ It was time for talking 5 years ago...or did conveniently forgot that you was pregnant when you dumped me.... wait Is that why you left me, did you not trust me to be a good dad!”

“What? No Magnus its I.. it’s more complicated than that”

“ then tell me. Explain to me why you kept her from me” Magnus noticed everyone was now looking at them but he didnt care.

“ I cant tell you” Alec looked at the floor, he wanted to tell him but he couldnt risk it

“ You cant or you wont tell me Alec” Magnus glared at him, he was sick to death of this, he was fed up of being kept in the dark

“ I cant Magnus, please if I could tell you I would but i really cant. I know I have no right asking this after I hurt you but Please trust me"

“ no. I dont trust you Alec, that was the biggest mistake of my life ever trusting you” Magnus was seething, how dare he ask him to trust him, he turned and headed towards the door

“What about Sarah?” Alec shouted after him

Magnus spun round and looked at Alec“ what do you mean?”

“ She’s your daughter”

“ Wha...oh you think I’m going to pull the barbaric move of I’m the alpha who produced her and we weren’t mated yet so there for she belongs to me. Seriously Alec do you think that little of me that I would take her away from you, take her away from the one thing she’s ever known. You obviously never knew me that well" Magnus turned to leave once more when he reached the door he turned back to Alec “ plus something tells me I’d lose against the inquisitor”

Alec stared after Magnus, that wasnt what he meant, he knew Magnus wouldnt take her from him, he just wanted to know well he didnt know what he wanted to know, he turned around and noticed everyone was staring at him “ get back to work before you all find yourself fired!” he then headed down the hall way back to his daughter to take her home.

♡♡♡

“ He kept her from me for 5 years and I doubt he would of ever told me Catarina. Everyone lied to me, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Maryse and Luke. Not one told me I had a daughter” Magnus was still reeling, he had many conversations with them over the last 5 years and not once did they mention his child.

“ oh Magnus I cant imagine how you feel to know he kept your daughter away from you all these years. What is wrong with him, hes nothing like that man I first met years ago. I have half the mind to go over to Maryse's and give Alec a good slapping"

“ Please dont..actually can you go over but not to give him a good slapping”

“ why do you want me to go over there but not give him a good slapping”

“ Because I’m..um..never mind forget I asked"

It suddenly hit Catarina, Magnus wanted her to go over and check on his daughter, he was worried about her “ you want me to check on Sarah dont you. Your worried about her”

“ Is that strange? I mean she probably doesn’t even know I’m her father or that she’s even a warlock"

“ No it isn’t Magnus, whether you knew about her back then or not doesn’t change the fact that she’s your daughter, your blood, I’m happy to go over and check on her”

“ Thanks Catarina"

💜💜💜

Alec had just tucked Sarah into bed, she was still warm but her fever wasnt so high, he had just turned into the living room when he noticed his whole family there.

“ What’s going on"

“ you need to sit down" Luke pointed to the chair.

Alec eyed everyone suspiciously as he sat down.

“ We love you Alec please remember that but the secrets have to stop now” Maryse sat in front of Alec and placed her hand on his knee

“ Yeah Parabatai, for the last 5 years you have put us in an awkward position with Magnus”

“ We understand that you were trying to help Magnus getting his magic back and that you kept Sarah from him to protect her” Clary had been the next one to speak up.

“ geez. Everyone stop just beating around the Bush would you" Izzy stood up and walked over to where Maryse was sat in front of Alec and took her place “ we're coming clean to Magnus, we are planning on telling him everything about the deal, about the threats, about everything ”

Alec abruptly stood up “ you cant do that, you will be putting Sarah’s life in danger, he told me what he would do to her if I told Magnus, I’m already treading a thin line having him know about Sarah. I wont have her in be in danger"

“ I’m afraid to say your already putting her in danger, Asmodeous has already proved that he can get to her no matter what or have you forgotten he stood in the very same room where she is currently sleeps, Magnus is the one who knows him best, he can protect her better than any other. Look Alec you’ve done a fantastic job keeping her safe all this time, you’ve driven yourself into exhaustion, its time to let someone else help”

Just as Alec opened his mouth to reply the door bell went, he looked around at everyone, no one made an effort to move “ I’ll go get the door then" Alec headed towards the door.

“ Catarina. What you doing here" Alec was very surprised to see Cat stood in front of him “ is Magnus okay?”

“ No he’s not. No thanks to you but I’m not here about that, he asked me to stop by to check on your daughter, he's concerned about her, he wants me to check he did the right thing for her”

“ Oh okay, come in" Alec held the door open wider allowing Cat to step through the door “ she’s upstairs sleeping, I’ll take you to her"

Alec lead her up the stairs and into Sarah’s room, he allow Cat to enter the room, he stood watching her.

Cat gasped quietly, why didnt she see it before, okay she had only met Sarah briefly and once the other day but looking at her now, whilst the dark messy hair was all Alec, she looked exactly like Magnus, she quickly scanned her with her magic before conjuring up a few small vials and turned back to Alec.

“ Magnus was right to ask me" Cat noticed the concerned look on Alec’s face" oh she’s in no danger but because her powers have been suppressed for a long time and havent gradually been allowed to be free she will be in pain with so much power coursing through her body. This red vial is pain relief to get you through the night and starting from tomorrow she needs one drop of the blue vial mixed in with fluids for the next two week. It wont stop her magic but it will slow the rate it is returning to her body”

“ Okay Thank you Catarina"

“ I didnt do it for you, I did it for Magnus. I did it for her”

“ I know.”

“ does she know she’s a warlock or did you keep that a secret too"

“ she didnt know, but I explained it to her tonight"

Cat scoffed “ Thought you would keep that a lie too. How did she take knowing the truth"

“ all she said was that she thought it was cool she was half a warlock"

“ There you are Alec. Oh Hi Cat" Maryse came up behind Alec.

“ Hi Maryse. Anyway I’ve got to go”

“ I’ll walk you out. Mom can you keep an eye on her for me quickly”

Cat smiled at Maryse as she followed Alec out, once they were outside, she turned to him.

“ Look Catarina. I...” That’s when he felt her hand connect to the side of his face, he couldnt believe it, she slapped him

“ That’s for not saying goodbye to Madzie” *slap* “that’s for breaking Magnus’s heart” *slap* “ and that’s for keeping his daughter away from him. I cant believe you Alec, when did you become a self centred asshole, Magnus needed you and you left him when he needed you the most, I trusted you with my best friends heart, you know how much hurt he had already been through, you promised me you wouldnt hurt him but instead you broke him"

Alec felt her words, he felt every single one of them, he couldnt do this anymore, the secrets were exhausting, his family was right, he couldnt protect Sarah by himself anymore, he needed Magnus, he was powerless to stop the tears from falling.

Catarina looked at Alec it was that moment that she got a good look at him, he looked exhausted, he had bags under his eyes, he even had started forming wrinkles around the edges of his eyes. When she noticed the tears, she’s let go some of the angry tension she was holding and placed her hand on Alec’s arm.

“ what happened Alec, what happened to the man that just days before sat next to Magnus’s bed, telling him he loved him and didnt want to lose him, what changed”

“Nothing changed" Alec’s voice was barely audible, Catarina felt confused “he was hurting so badly the night before I ended our relationship, I wanted to help him, I didn’t know how, I searched every magic book and nothing, I asked around and nothing" Alec took a shaky breath through the tears “ there was only one thing I could do and originally the price was to high to pay but then I remembered how broken he was when he came home drunk so I paid the price in more ways than one”

“ Alec what are you talking about? What did you do"

“ I made a deal with Asmodeous, our relationship for Magnus’s magic and part of Asmodeous deal was Magnus could never find out or he would kill my daughter” The damn broke, he kept it all a secret for far to long and he couldnt do it anymore, he just wanted Magnus back, he wanted his family together.

Catarina sighed as she pulled Alec in for a hug “ you stupid, stupid man, you dont go round making deals with a prince of hell, not ones like Asmodeous. Why didnt I see it before, you left and he had his magic back”

“ How can I fix this Catarina? I cant tell him but I dont want to keep this secret anymore. I want my family together, I want Magnus back, I cant protect her on my own"

“ I’m going to help you fix this Alec, I’m going to put your family back together, I have a plan but there’s two things that need to happen and your not going to like one of them. Come on let’s go inside so I can explain my plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	8. Alec's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🙈😱😭😢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter for this so far.

**Chapter 8 - Alec's confessions**

Alec paved back and forth in Maryse's living room, he couldnt believe what Catarina was suggesting.

“ Alec I know this plan is less than Ideal” Catarina put her hand on his shoulder

“ You want the Clave to arrest Magnus, frame him for murders he didnt commit, cuff and take him to the middle of nowhere to a secure location that your going to ask your friend to secure for us. Less than ideal is not the phase I would use right now, he will hate me even more than he already does if I show up to arrest him”

“ That’s why you cant be the one to arrest him Alec, I’ll do it"

Alec whipped around to Glare at his sister. Your on board with this, to arrest your friend?”

“ Yes is the plan unorthodox. Yeah but what else can we do Alec. It’s time to put an end to this”

“ Look I know your concerned about any consequences Alec but if this backfires but I doubt it will. Yes hes going to be pissed to begin with but once he knows he will understand. But if it backfires I will take the fall for it after all it’s my plan. I’ll deal with the consequences”

Alec sat down and put his head in his hands, this was a mistake, this plan was reckless but what choice did he have. He needed Magnus to know the truth, he needed Magnus’s help to protect his daughter.

“ Fine. Let’s do the plan. But just to make it known I am not happy nor really on board with this”

Just then Sarah shouted from the top of the stairs “ Daddy I dont feel well. It hurts”

Alec stood up and addressed Cat “ do what you need to do. I dont want to know how your framing him, just when you know tell me where I need to be and when” He grabbed his phone off the table “ I’m coming baby”

💛💛💛

Izzy felt sick. Could she actually do this to Magnus, she had betrayed him enough she she just hoped he would understand why later. everything was set up, Catarina had called her friend Tessa, who turned out to be Jace’s great great great grandmother to secure a location that Asmodeous couldnt enter, Izzy had what she needed to make it believable to anyone who may just be listening in. She knocked on the door.

“ I’m not in the mood for any of you Lightwoods or the extension of you lot, you all lied to me" Magnus went to close the door but Izzy put her foot in the way.

“ I’m here on business. We looked through the evidence once again and noticed a pattern that we didnt notice before, all the murders have taken place in places within a few miles of here” Oh she was definitely going to pay for the that Lie "and Luke went back to the last crime scene and found evidence we missed, Magnus does this ring belong to you" Izzy pulled out one of Magnus’s rings that Catarina had managed to take from his apartment.

Magnus gasped his ring went missing days ago, he hadnt been able to find it anywhere, it then dawned on him, did Izzy think he murdered those people “ what are you insinuating? That I killed all those people?”

“ Just answer the question Magnus" Izzy hated that she was doing this.

“ Yes that is my ring but it’s been missing”

“ I was afraid of this. I’m so sorry Magnus but by the authority of the Clave I’m placing you under arrest. Please dont make this difficult” Izzy stepped forward with the Magic dampening cuffs.

Magnus clenched his Jaw, he was tempted to portal the hell out of here but then he wouldnt get a chance to prove his innocence, he wasnt stupid, begrudgingly he held his wrists out “ your making a big mistake Izzy and this has officially ended our friendship and partnership, good luck at catching your killer now”

“ I know Magnus, I know" Izzy inwardly sighed as she placed the cuffs on him and lead him out of the apartment.

Once they were outside, Clary and Jace was stood their waiting, they couldnt look at Magnus, the pair felt so guilty, clary pulled her stele out, she drew her portal rune and stepped a side as Izzy guided him through it, Clary looked around before closing it and looking at Jace.

“ I just hope we havent made a mistake”

“ Yeah me too. Let’s get back to the institute. I want to check something" Jace took hold of Clary’s hand

💛💛💛

“ this isnt the institute, what the hell Isabelle, what’s going on”

“ I’m sorry Magnus but we needed a secure location. Please just hear him in out”

“ hear who out”

“ Me”

Magnus twisted himself around to see Alec standing in the empty warehouse, whilst Magnus was temporarily distracted Izzy ducked out of the warehouse locking the door with runes.

“ you set me up didnt you, do you really hate me that much that first you break my heart, then you keep my daughter a secret and now you have to set me up for these murderers”

“ I dont hate you Magnus, I could never hate you, I lo..”

“ Dont you dare say it, dont you dare do that to me Alec, you wouldnt know love if it hit you in the face, you have two seconds to let me out of these cuffs or..”

“ I cant do that Magnus, I cant have you leave not yet, I need to tell you the truth" Alec leaned sat down on the chair that was next to him “ please Magnus, just let me explain and then if you dont want to see me I’ll leave, I’ll go back to Idris and never darken your life again” Although Alec knew that was an empty promise, he needed Magnus to protect their daughter

“Fine. Start explaining”

“ That night, the night you were drunk at dinner I had planned to tell you about Sarah but instead you showed up so upset, it broke me seeing you so distraught and I knew it was my fault, you gave up your powers for Jace, so I could be whole”

“ So you had planned to tell me and I screwed it up so you decided to punish me by breaking my heart and taking my daughter away from me.

“ NO Magnus, it wasnt to punish you. Fuck this is going all wrong, I never wanted to punish you, I just wanted to make you feel whole again, I wanted you to be happy. I tried every thing I could think of. To find away to get your magic back i...”

“ I didnt need my magic!!. I needed you!! And you left me Alexander, you left me!!” Magnus eyes filled with tears

“ I know and I’m sorry but at the time I thought I had no choice”

“We always have a choice Alec, you made the wrong one" Magnus stood up from where he sitting and walked to the door and started banging on the door “ Isabelle let me the hell out of here now, or I’ll find a way out these cuffs and burn the whole place down"

“ Magnus please, I haven’t finished explaining everything, I need to tell you the whole truth of that night, please”

Magnus turned around to face Alec again“ I don’t care Alec, you made your bed, you have to lie in it” he turned back to the door again and began banging it again.

“ I made a deal with Asmodeous!” Alec watched as Magnus flinched “ if I broke up with you, he promised to give you your magic back but you couldnt know the truth ever or he would kill Sarah” Alec watched as Magnus turned around slowly, he waited with baited breath

Magnus mind raced “ I need to get out of here. I cant do this. Please Alec let me out of here, I cant feel my magic please I beg you, I need to feel my magic" Magnus was powerless to stop the sob leave his throat, he hated not being able to use his magic, it brought him back to the time where he didnt have it

“ Izzy unlock the door” Alec raced forward and took the cuffs off Magnus, immediately as soon as Izzy opened the door Magnus raced out and didnt stop running until he disappeared into the darkness.

Alec dropped to floor with his head in his hands “ Izzy he didnt believe me" Izzy stepped forward and knelt down next to Alec and pulled him into her arms.

💛💛💛

Magnus ran and ran until he remembered that he had no clue where he was, he stopped to take a breather before making an portal and heading home, he hadnt been home for more than a minute when another portal opened and Cat stepped through it.

“ Magnus are you okay?”

“ No I’m not okay. I’ve been dragged out of my home in magic dampening cuffs to the middle of god knows where, then forced to face Alec and listen to a bunch of bull. I mean serious how stupid does he think I am believing he’s stupid enough to make a deal with my father, and that my father would threaten an innocent child, I know hes not the nicest person but he’s changed lately"

“ What do you mean Lately?...Magnus are you in contact with your father?"

Magnus realised he let the Cat out of the bag, he hadnt told anyone that after Asmodeous returned his magic and with a lot of persuading Magnus eventually allowed him to be a part of his life albeit a small one.

“ Your a bigger idiot than I thought but we will need to discuss that later, we have other things to discuss like you not believing Alec”

“ Oh come on you dont believe him.” Magnus searched Cat's eyes “ you believe him. What happened to being on my side Catarina”

“ The question is what happened to you. Come on Magnus think about it, I know your not that stupid, Alec dumps you days after telling you he couldnt bare to lose you and that he wanted you to officially become his Alpha and then Asmodeous shows up and he so happens to be in a generous mood and gives you your magic back? He’s really dug into you this time Magnus, and I’m sorry but your blinded by your need to feel wanted that you’ve fallen for your fathers lies again but this time it’s worse, your not a child, you should know better”

Magnus gawped at Catarina, he was about to open his mouth and argue that she was wrong when it hit him, he stepped back and dropped down on to the sofa behind. What a fool he'd been, his father blindsided him when he was at his lowest, his most vulnerable. Again. This situation was messed up, Magnus thought back to that night, the night Alec left, why did he see the signs at the time, he replayed that night so many times in his head and now he realised Alec hesitation wasnt to do with nerves it was because he didnt want to follow through with it.

But now he knew the truth and like hell would his father ever get near his daughter, he was going to make Asmodeous wish he never forced Alec to make that deal and that he ever threatened his daughter.

“ I’m an idiot Catarina. I’m a fool. I need to see Alexander, I need to see my daughter”

Just then a portal opened and a frantic Alec jumped through.

“ Alexander what’s wrong"

“ its Sarah. Asmodeous has taken her" Alec broke he crashed to the floor

Magnus rushed to Alec’s side and helped him up on to his feet and guided him over to the sofa “ what do you mean my father has taken her” Magnus was beyond pissed, he was struggling to contain his anger, he wanted to kill his father.

“ I arrived home with Izzy and it was quiet too quiet, Mom was unconscious on the floor and Luke was gravely injured, I immediately ran to the bedroom me and Sarah has been sharing and she was gone” Alec stood up on shaky feet “ He’s going to kill her Magnus, he’s going to kill our little girl. Please Magnus I know you hate me and I fucked up but she’s just a child Magnus she did nothing wrong.. she’s my whole world, shes the one thing that keeps me breathing I dont know to live without her” the tears wouldnt stop, he found it hard to breathe.

“ Alexander. Breathe. I believe you and I’m so sorry for not believing in you, I don’t hate you am I disappointed in you, I wont lie yeah I am, you made a deal that you had no right to make and you kept my daughter from me but hate you? I could never hate you. Okay? We'll get Sarah back I promise. I wont let my father hurt our daughter and I’m going to make him regret the day he ever threatened to harm our daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	9. One mystery solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of strangulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 sorry for the wait for an update.
> 
> Enjoy

**Chapter 9 – One mystery solved**

“ my fathers not in Edom” Magnus shook the dust off his shirt, he knew it would be very unlikely his father would of been in Edom but he had to check.

“ I’ve tried tracking her and it’s no use he’s blocking the signal” Cat sighed as she put Sarah's tshirt on the coffee table

“ SO WE HAVE NOTHING!!!” Alec threw a couple of punches at Magnus’s wall.

“hey, hey Alexander.” Magnus pulled Alec’s fist away from the wall “We Will find her Alexander, even if I have to give up my magic to find her, I wont stop until we find her. Can I heal your hands for you please?” Magnus hated seeing Alec hurt.

“ I’d rather you didnt. I mean I appreciate the offer but I..need..”

“ Okay. I wont" Magnus sensed there was a reason why but he wasnt going to push the matter

Just then Jace and Clary came through a portal immediately Jace rushed to Alec’s side and threw his arms around him. “ we'll find Sarah, I promise you”

“ will everyone just stop! I dont want promises I want someone to actually tell me they have found my daughter” Alec flopped down onto the nearest chair and buried his face into his hands to hide the tears.

“ I’m assuming you guys are here for a reason.. how’s Luke" Magnus looked at Alec before turning his attention on Clary and Jace

“not good. The silent brothers and medics have said they’ve done all they can do and now it’s the case of wait and see, but I was wondering if you could go Catarina and see If there’s anything you can do. I cant lose Luke ” Clary was trying to be strong but she’s felt like she was failing.

“ I dont mind at all Clary" Catarina turned If you need me here at any point Magnus just call me okay”

“ will do Catarina” Magnus watched as his friend went through the portal, he hope she could do something for Luke.

“ I’m sorry Clary. It’s all my fault Luke’s Been hurt if..” Alec looked over at Clary

“ Nonsense. Luke loves Sarah. He would fight all the prince’s of hell in the world if it meant protecting her”

“ I know Sarah is a top priority, half the institute are looking for leads but I think we might have a lead on who has been killing the shadowhunters and downworlders”

“ Okay what is it?”

“ There was another attack however this time they were sloppy, it was like the killer was distracted because he left a high trace of magic, well there’s traces of two Magical signatures and according to one of the warlock’s at the institute he doesn’t know who the signatures belong to nor does he understand why they are linked that way or what it means ”Jace looked over at Alec, he couldnt tell If he was listening or not, he didnt blame him though after all Sarah was his main and only concern

“ Its going to have to wait, I can’t come to the institute right now, mine and Alexander’s daughter is the priority to me not dead shadowhunters and downworlders”

“ You dont have to, we brought the knife he used in this killing with us" Clary handed it to Magnus

They watched as Magnus worked his magic “ this isnt good. Not at all. I recognise both signatures”

“ who are they? Anyone we know?”

“ Oh yes. And I now both of them very well, the signatures belong to Lorenzo Rey and the other well.. it’s my fathers”

Alec hadnt really been paying attention to what was going on, he only heard bits of it until he heard Magnus utter the last word immediately he jumped up out of his seat.

“ What? Wait didn’t you say that Lorenzo just disappeared one day without a trace, the day we went on patrol together”

“Yep and now we know why he disappeared. It would seem to appear that Lorenzo has been doing all the killing all along however he would of been completely unaware of it at the time of the murders due to the fact he’s been under my fathers control the whole time the murders took place"

“ Okay so we’ve figured that one mystery out now can everyone just actually figure out how the hell we are going to find my daughter!” Alec walked out of the living and towards the balcony slamming the door behind him.

Magnus sighed he was lost, if his father wasnt in Edom then he had no clue where Asmodeous would of taken Sarah, he had to figure it out and quick or it would be all his fault his daughter was dead

💛💛💛

_“ Never underestimate Alec Lightwoods’ love for the people he cares about I’ve seen it first hand. He’s going to come for you, Magnus too.” Lorenzo snapped at Asmodeous from where he was currently caged, if he had thought Magnus was bad then Asmodeous was on a whole different level, 5 years ago he was ambushed by the prince of hell and dragged to whatever place this was, and over the course of those 5 years Asmodeous had made him do his bidding then most recently Asmodeous had him killing shadowhunters and downworlders just as something to pass the time. At the times of the murders had been carried out he didnt have any knowledge of them but as soon as they were over and Asmodeous dropped his control on him he remembered every little detail._

_“ would you shut up, we dont want to wake up the sleeping princess do we?” Asmodeous ran his fingers through Sarah’s hair, he had to admit his granddaughter was a very pretty little girl and if the situation had been different well he would of enjoyed being a grandfather, however they weren’t, if Alec lightwood was going to take his son away from him then he would take his daughter._

_“I’m surprised a person like you would choose such an run down place or maybe actually its perfect for low life scum like yourself"_

_Asmodeous turned on his heel and stormed towards Lorenzo, Lorenzo couldnt breathe properly, Asmodeous was slowly strangling him with his magic. maybe antagonising him wasnt the smart option._

_“ I have my reasons for this place, Do. Not. Push. Me. I control whether you live or die do you understand me!”_

_Lorenzo let out a raspy yes it was all he could do with Asmodeous strangling him further._

_“ good" Asmodeous stopped strangling Lorenzo before turning away. He had his reasons for this place. What better way to torture Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Than to make him watch his daughter die in the very same place he made the deal that should have protected her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	10. Finding Asmodeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance if this chapter isnt the best. I really struggled with it. I've re-written this chapter god knows how many times in the last couple of days. Taken out a paragraph or 2 twice before putting them back in god knows how many times and I'm still not 100% happy think it could be better but I have still decided to post it because sometimes I think we're our own worst enemy. So I hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> P.s you might want to grab a tissue or a box of tissues lol.

**Chapter 10 - Finding Asmodeous.**

“ No use" Magnus threw the knife at the door, he had tried every magic spell, potion voodoo spell he knew to track Asmodeous or Lorenzo but it was no use, whilst the killing may have been sloppy, his father had still managed to cover his track, he looked towards the balcony where Alec had gone earlier, he hated this, he wanted nothing more than to go out there and wrap his arms around Alec and tell him it was going to be okay but he couldnt because the truth was he didnt know if its was going to be okay.

“ I’m going back out to look for them” Jace abruptly stood up

“ Jace you’ve been out three times in the last few hours, your going to exhaust yourself" Clary pulled on Jace’s arm

“ I need to find her Clary, I cant sit here and do nothing, my brother is breaking every single minute he’s away from Sarah, he’s in so much pain, I have to find my niece”

“ I know and I want to find her as much as you do, she’s my niece too but If your exhausted when we find her, you’re going to be no use to Alec, look I’ll go, he needs you here more than he needs me okay?”

“ Fine. But be careful”

Clary nodded at him before heading towards the door as she opened it Izzy stepped through.

“ I can’t stop, I’m going to see if I can find a lead on Sarah or Asmodeous”

“ You might want to hold off on that. I think I might have one, where’s Alec?, I need him.”

Alec had heard his sisters voice and came in off the balcony “ what?.. please tell me you’ve got something Izzy. "

“ I think I might. Let’s sit down” Izzy sat down next to her brother. “After I received Clary’s message to say Asmodeous was the one behind the murders, and usually the people responsible for crimes like this choose either near where they live or some place significant to them I decided to go over the locations of the murders and their surrounding area"

“ Izzy we’ve already done that, there’s nothing within a 10 mile radius that has significant meaning they are all Abandoned buildings. This is a waste of time. I’m done, I’ll find Asmodeous myself" Alec stood up only to be pulled back down on the couch by Izzy.

“ You didnt let me finish. Your right. They’re all abandoned buildings but not all of them have been abandoned this whole time, so I checked the addresses, for most of them there was information about what they were before apart from one also the address unnerved me a bit, it seems too familiar which brings me to why I’m here, I need everyone to look at it and see if they recognise it. Something about it just isnt sitting right with me”

Alec peered at the sheet Izzy was holding, and just like her, he recognized the address but he couldnt place it, he stared at it for what felt like an eternity then it hit him, he knew that address in fact it was the reason why he was sitting here without his daughter.

“ oh my god. I think I’m going to be sick”

“ Alexander what is it. Do you know the address”

“ Yes. A warlock named Vera lived and worked there...she’s the one who summoned Asmodeous for me. It’s where I made the deal with him” Alec swallowed thickly trying to not to throw before standing up right and heading towards the door.

“ where are you going, Alexander?”

“ To get our daughter back" Alec tried to open the door but it wouldnt open “ Magnus open this door right now"

“ I cant do that Alexander. You rush in their like a bull in China shop and shes dead instantly before you’ve even done anything. I know my father. I dont think him leaving that much evidence was a mistake, I think he wanted you to find him. Look.." Magnus got up from where he was sat and walked over to Alec before reaching up and placing his hand against his cheek “ its taking everything in me not to rush out and save our daughter however if I do that she stands no chance. This isnt a dig at you. I understand now why you did what you did but I may of not known she’s my daughter for long and I dont know her well but I love her too”

“ fine. We'll just sit here and twiddle our thumbs until someone comes up with some idea shall we" Alec stormed off back to the balcony he needed some air, Izzy made a move to follow him but Jace stopped her “ he needs space"

“ We need to come up with a plan and quick”

Magnus ran his hands through his hair, he had an idea but it was unclear if it would work but he had to try. “ I’m going to try and make a deal with Asmodeous. When I asked him for the magic I needed to save you Jace, originally he asked me to stay in Edom so he could tap into my magic”

“ Your going to offer to go to Edom with him in return for Sarah" Izzy shook her head “ do you really think making a deal is the best plan, it’s why we are currently in this situation Magnus. Your crazy"

“ Well do you have a better plan Isabelle?” Magnus raised an eyebrow “ no I didn’t think you did, can you go get Alexander , I want to tell him the plan. I wont keep it from him"

“ Of course” Jace and clary headed to the balcony to get Alec.

“ Magnus I’m sorry we all lied to you, it was wrong of us to lie to you as well about Sarah, I’m also sorry I arrested you”

“ I wont lie. It hurts that these last 5 years you lied to me and said nothing but I understand why you didnt and as for arresting me well I still dont know how I exactly feel about it but it doesn’t matter not anymore. Isabelle promise me something. Promise me if this works you will look after Alexander and my daughter”

“ I promise” Izzy pulled Magnus into a hug, Magnus closed his eyes, He hoped his father would take the deal even if it meant sacrificing himself. The silence was broken by Jace and Clary rushing into the room.

“ Alec’s gone"

💛💛💛

Alec felt bad for running off but he couldn’t sit around and do nothing anymore, he was going to get his daughter back, he waited on top of a near by building, he had activated his heat signature rune and had picked up three different heat signatures he knew the smallest one had to be his daughter and the one standing over her must of been Asmodeous, Alec prepared his bow, just as he was about to take the shot he was tackled to the ground

“ What the hell Jace. I could’ve had him” Alec rolled over before clambering to his feet and looked over at the building he missed his shot

“ Yeah and what if it wasnt him then he would know that you here and then what chance would Sarah of had then ey? ”

“ I cant sit around and do nothing!, no one has a plan!!”

“ Magnus does. He is going to make a trade with Asmodeous. Himself for Sarah.”

“ WHAT? NO! Jace he can’t I...”

“ You’ll find I can Alexander and I will” Magnus came around from behind the aircon system “ Jace can I have a minute with Alexander” Magnus opened a portal

“ Of course” Jace picked Alec’s bow up off the floor and took it with him.

“ I cant see another way right now Alexander, I dont want to do it but if it means saving our daughter I have to do, you can’t stop me"

“ I know and I’m not stopping you, its the only way that is possible but you cant do it not until I tell you something.” Alec took a deep breath he could already feel the tears building” I’m going to tell her all about you I promise. I’m going to tell her how we met, the first time I realised I loved you, the first time we said I love you. I’m going to tell her about every date we had, I’m going to tell her just how much her papa loved her because I know you do, I’m going to make sure she knows it all and most importantly she’s going to know how much I love you. I love you Magnus Bane and I’m never going to stop loving you"

Magnus grabbed the front of Alec’s shirt, pulling him towards him, crashing his lips against Alec’s, Alec deepened the kiss, how he missed the familiar taste of Magnus and how their tongues danced along each other and how Magnus would always take charge, Magnus knew he needed to end the kiss but he didnt want to, Alec would always be his, he could never love another like he loved Alec, he wanted to stay wrapped up in this moment and never leave it and he knew Alec felt the same however both knew they could never have it, they could never have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	11. A failed plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning self harm and more evil Asmodeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 would you believe this is one of 5 chapters I've written today ( it's the only edited one) 
> 
> Just a pre-warning I cant write a detailed fighting scene to save my life so I hope this isnt to awful.

**Chapter 11 – A failed plan**

“I KNOW YOUR IN HERE FATHER” Magnus banged on the door of the old warlocks shop, the door flew open, which took Magnus slightly by surprise, with one last look behind him he walked through the door.

“Son. I’m surprised it took you so long to get here” Asmodeous smirk as he walked towards him.

“Don’t come any closer!” Magnus hands filled with Magic.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to threaten me Son” That’s when Magnus noticed Sarah looking like she was peacefully sleeping, but he knew Asmodeous had used a sleeping spell.

“Your right I’m not. But I am in a position to make a deal with you” Magnus sat down on an empty chair, he looked around the room for Lorenzo, he caught sight of him curled up in a cage, he hoped he was still alive

“He is alive you know, so what’s this deal? Asmodeous sat down in front of him and leaned forward, he was curious as to what Magnus was going to offer him.

“Me for my daughter. Let’s face it, I’m more valuable than a child, and what do you get from killing her apart from torturing Alexander. I’ll come to Edom with you, you can use me for whatever you want, however you want as long as you let Sarah go. She’s an innocent child”

Asmodeous sat back in his seat and thought about what his son was offering him, he was torn on one hand, he needed to teach Alec Lightwood a lesson and killing his daughter would do that however for as long as he can remember he wanted his son by his side ruling Edom as well all the other dimensions of hell and eventually the mundane world but what was going to ve the more satisfying of the two.

“Hmm. I’ll admit your offer is somewhat enticing”

“But... there’s always a but with you"

“But why offer, you didnt want to join me before so why now? Is it because of the love you still hold for that Nephilim?”

“ Before you didnt threaten and kidnap my daughter, Alexander or my love for him has nothing to do with this, she is my only concern, she’s my daughter and any half decent parent would rather lose their life than let their child lose theirs”

“So why isnt her omega father here himself offering his life for hers. Why is he letting you offer yours?”

“I didnt give him a choice. He is all she’s known, no thanks to you I may add. Sarah doesn’t need me, she needs her daddy. **Stop** playing games. You know what I’m offering is better than killing some child; you would have more power than you ever had before. JUST TAKE THE DAMN DEAL!!" Magnus slammed his hands down on the table in front of him, breaking it with his magic

Asmodeous stood up and brushed the debris of himself before walking over to Sarah, he ran his fingers over her hair before turning around and facing Magnus.

Magnus watched him intensely. Was it going to work?

“No deal. He won’t suffer as much losing you as he would his daughter, this way he will be nothing but a broken useless pathetic Omega”

Magnus threw a ball of Magic at Asmodeous catching him off guarding and sending him flying back.

💛💛💛

Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary were sat up on the roof top of the nearby building, originally Magnus asked Alec to stay at the loft but Alec had refused, he needed to be here to know what was going on, however Magnus had made him promise if anything was to seem off he would let his team deal with it, Magnus had been concerned that if Asmodeous didnt take the deal that things would get messy and if Alec was to show up that Asmodeous would kill Sarah instantly.

“ Alec stay put" Jace jumped up onto his feet after seeing the shop light up but it was to late, Alec had activated his runes and jumped down off the building “ Fuck. Let’s go”

Alec knew he had promised Magnus he wouldnt come but he couldnt sit and wait for news after seeing Magnus’s magic light up the place, without a second thought he ran in to the building.

“I told you to wait, Alexander" Magnus shouted as he dodged out of the way of Asmodeous’ magic.

“I couldnt do that" Alec had loaded up his bow and took a shot at Asmodeous unfortunately only scraping the side of his arm.

“Oh how cute, the family is back together” Asmodeous sent a ball of magic towards Alec however Jace jumped in the way sending both men flying backwards.

Clary tried to draw her sun rune however Asmodeous was quicker and flung another ball of magic this time at Clary also sending her and her stele flying backwards, Magnus noticed Izzy in the back trying to release Lorenzo, the plan was Izzy was to get Lorenzo out so he could help her with Sarah

he threw another ball of magic at Asmodeous before quickly turning around and helping Jace and Alec back up on his their feet, however he wasnt quick enough, Asmodeous threw another ball of magic forward keeping everyone down on the ground, he then sent a ball of Magic behind him, knock Izzy down off her feet.

“You stupid people, you think you can take me down, I’m not a prince of hell for nothing” Asmodeous opened up a portal before walking towards Alec and towering over him “I was going to make it quick and painless...well for your daughter at least but now I think I’ll take my time, I’m going to take her to Edom, I’m going wake her up, and slowly drain the magic out of her. Do you think she’s going to be scared without her daddy? Huh Alec, do you think she’ll cry for you? By the time I’ve drained all the magic out of her she will think her daddy doesn’t love her enough to save her” Asmodeous turned on his heel, he scooped Sarah up into his arms before heading into the portal.

Alec managed to scramble up on to his feet and he rushed forward however as he reached the portal, Magnus who had scrambled up on to his feet as well ran after Alec, grabbing him and pulling him back as the portal closed.

“LET ME GO MAGNUS. LET ME GO!!" Alec tried to pull himself out of Magnus’s grip but it was useless Magnus was holding on tight

“I can’t let you go Alexander, the demonic power would burn you alive instantly" Magnus hated having to hold him back as Alec shouted and cried at him to let him go

Alec was still fighting to get out of Magnus’s arms, he knew Magnus was right, he would instantly die if he went to Edom but he wasnt thinking straight all he wanted was to go get his daughter.

Everyone quietly watched on as Magnus held Alec as he finally gave up fighting and slumped in Magnus’s arms.

💛💛💛

Alec made his way into Magnus’s bathroom and sat down on the closed toilet seat, he placed his head in his hands. He failed to protect his daughter, in fact he had only made it worse, she was going to think he never loved her, she would probably be crying for him to help her yet he couldnt, lifting the heal of his boot he reached down taking out a small blade he kept there, it had been a long while since he even did this, he didnt know why he kept it in his boot this whole time, rolling the sleeve up on his arm, he looked at all the old scars, it took him a minute to find a free spot, taking a deep breathe his dug the blade into his arm, not hard enough that it would be dangerous but just enough that he could feel the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	12. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter summary for warnings.
> 
> Will give this chapter a title when I can think of one lol

**Chapter 12 - The aftermath**

“Thank you Magnus" Lorenzo took the glass of whiskey off him and downed it in one go “I’m sorry about your daughter. Anything I can do name it"

“Thanks Lorenzo” Magnus felt slightly strange about them thanking each other after hating each other for so long “I’m going to go check on Alexander"

Magnus was about to head in the direction of his bathroom when Alec appeared. “I need a portal back to Idris Magnus please"

“I’ll come with you”

“NO! I mean thank you but its okay"

“Alright. Do you want me to keep the portal open?”

“I’m not coming back Magnus” Alec looked at the floor.

“Why not?” Magnus was confused

“What’s the point in staying? We solved the murders, our daughter is either dead or at least she will be by the time anyone comes up with a plan. There’s nothing here for me Magnus"

“What about me? I’m here” Magnus wasnt going to let Alec go without a fight not this time.

“You dont want me Magnus, I’m nothing but a broken useless person, I’d only drag you down with me”

“That’s not true Alexander, plus it isnt over yet, we can still save her” neither men had noticed Lorenzo had left

“You can’t fight him alone Magnus, hell even with 3 other people helping we stood no chance. Our daughter is dead, we both know that so why are we trying to kid ourselves into thinking other wise. If you won’t portal me to Idris, I’ll find someone else who will" Alec pushed passed Magnus and headed towards the door.

Magnus raced after Alec and put his hand out and shut the door, he grabbed Alec and spun him around pushing him against the door before kissing him, Alec allowed Magnus to take control, he ran his hands over Magnus’s back and onto his ass pulling him towards him, Magnus groaned feeling Alec grow hard against him, he pulled away to catch his breath.

“Stay with me, okay? Come on. Stay with me” Magnus pressed a light kiss against Alec’s mouth “we don’t have to do this again, stay with me"

“Okay Magnus, ill stay” Alec pressed his lips against Magnus and gently pushing him backwards towards the bedroom.

💛💛💛

“Shouldn’t you be resting at Magnus’s” Izzy rushed over to Lorenzo as he walked into the institute, guiding him to a seat.

“Alec and Magnus were in a heated...erm Discussion, Alec wanted a portal back to Idris. He wanted to leave indefinitely"

“Oh”

“He believes there is no way to save his daughter or that by the time there is a plan Asmodeous will have finished his"

“I’ll check in with him a bit. I dont want to get in between that fight”

**💛💛💛**

Magnus pushed up into Alec’s mouth he had forgotten how much he loved Alec’s mouth on him “Fuck Alexander, if you keep that up I’m going to cum... I want to get my mouth on you”

Alec pulled off Magnus and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and kissed his way up Magnus’s naked body, once he reached Magnus’s lips, he found him self flipped on to his back.

Magnus ran his hands up under Alec’s t-shirt lifting it slightly until Alec stopped “please dont"

“Whats wrong darling"

“I dont look how I use to Magnus"

“if it’s the scars you know I’ve seen them darling, they dont make you ugly at all"

“It’s not them. Please Magnus”

“Okay darling. We can leave your shirt on” Magnus removed his hands from Alec’s shirt and lay down over Alec kissing him whilst pressing his palm against Alec’s clothed erection...

Alec relaxed into the kiss, he felt bad that he couldnt tell Magnus that the reason why he didnt want Magnus to see him was because of his stretch marks, it was to painful to think about his pregnancy

💛💛💛

“Jace stop, please" Clary grabbed Jace’s arm and pulled him away from the punching bag that he was pummelling

“This is my fault. If I hadnt even mentioned New York all those months ago he wouldnt of came. ALEC WOULD STILL HAVE SARAH!!” Jace pulled his arm out of Clary’s grip and started on the punch bag again “and I can’t do anything to save her!”

Clary sighed looking at Jace, she wished he would listen to her, with one last look at Jace she went off to see Luke.

💛💛💛

“Oh god. Magnus, Magnus oh fuck please, I’m ready for you” Alec was currently sprawled across the bed, thrusting back on Magnus fingers whilst stroking himself, pulling his fingers from Alec's slick soaked hole, he used the wetness to slick himself up. He gently pressed into Alec; Magnus gripped Alec’s hips to stop thrusting to deep.

“God I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you, you were made for me" he felt Alec’s muscles ease around him and pushed all the way “ Magnus moved up on to his knees and pulled part of the way out and then pushing back in.

Alec was close. It was embarrassing how close he was to cumming; it had been a long since he had sex. Of course he had the occasional masturbation session in the shower but that was all.

“I’m close Alexander, do you want me to pull out"

“No but dont knot me Magnus please” Alec whined as his own orgasm hit him.

Magnus pulled out just enough to quickly clasp his hand around his knot before thrusting shallowly into Alec and came deep inside of Alec, Magnus rolled off of Alec and snapped his fingers cleaning both of them up and then pulling Alec into his arms, neither said anything as Magnus drifted off to sleep.

Alec looked at Magnus, it was going to hurt like hell to leave, he just hoped when Magnus learnt the truth he would understand and that he would look after their daughter for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	13. You're not alone so Let us help you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE IDEA OF SUICIDE OF SORTS IF THIS IS A TRIGGER JUMP TO THE 6TH LOTS OF 💛💛💛 
> 
> WILL PUT A NOTE AT THE END OF THE KEY INFORMATION SO THIS CHAPTER MAKES SENSE.

**Chapter 13 - you're not alone so let us help you**

Alec looked around before climbing into the elevator; once the door was closed he pressed the service button before entering in a code. He chewed his lip nervously as the elevator descended down into the depths of the Clave.

💛💛💛

“We’ve been looking in the library for hours. There’s nothing about how to defeat a prince of hell" Izzy through the book across the room. “You would think that someone would have destroyed one"

“How did you get rid of Lilith then?” Lorenzo closed the book he was reading and leaned back.

“Heavenly fire. When we made the sword to separate Clary and Jonathan we managed to keep a shard of the sword before the Clave came swooping in and confiscating it to destroy it, it’s the only thing they we know of that will destroy a greater demon like Asmodeous and Lilith”

“Hmm"

Just then there was a knock on the library door “ sorry to interrupt ma'am but I couldnt help but over hear your conversation and I normally wouldn’t break protocol but I think your brother is about to do something dangerous”

💛💛💛

Magnus woke a few hours later, he reached out for Alec but his hand met the cold sheets he pulled himself up quickly and looked over to find a piece of paper with Alec’s handwriting on.

**_Dear Magnus._ **

**_By now you’ve probably realised I lied about staying however please dont think I used you (yes I know it seems that way) cause I didnt, it was the only way I knew how to say goodbye. I’m about to do something dangerous but it’s the only way to kill Asmodeous and potentially save our daughter if I’m not too late. If Sarah is still alive and If I'm not please look after her. Here are a few things about her. She loves cats, in fact she won’t go to sleep without her kitty, she loves chocolate, and she’s cheeky as hell. Hates being woken up in the morning but gives the best snuggles (I think she inherited that from you)._ **

**_I love you Magnus Bane forever and ever_ **

**_Always yours_ **

**_Alexander_ **

**_X_ **

Magnus wiped the tears that were falling, what the hell was Alec up to. He needed to stop him.

💛💛💛

“So you’re telling me that the Clave planned to inject heavenly fire as a weapon to destroy all demon blooded creatures, one are they fucking crazy and two so much heavenly fire would kill one shadowhunter Izzy stared wide eyed at Andrew.

“ Yes that’s why they had only planned to inject a small amount however as soon as Alec became inquisitor he pulled the operation, and locked it away in the depth of the Clave which only me and him knew about”

“And you think he’s going to inject himself and go after Asmodeous?” Lorenzo couldn’t tear his eyes away from Andrew, there was something about him.

“Well it’s either him that’s gone down to the vault or we have a serious breach in security” until now Andrew had only heard a little about Lorenzo Rey. He had thought he had been a bit of pompous ass however it would seem after 5 years of captivity had changed him, he couldnt help but think he looked handsome.

“I dont think he’s going to inject himself with a little bit. I think he’s going to use it all” Magnus stormed into the library, he had only caught what Andrew had said and threw the note Alec had left him on the table

Izzy picked it up and quickly scanned her eyes over the note “Underhill get Jace, Clary and Simon. We need to stop Alec"

💛💛💛

Alec walked down the familiar Alley; he had walked down here so many times since Sarah was born, it was where his warlock friend lived. She lived just outside of Idris, he had invited her to move to Idris once he had taken over but she had refused, it was her home. He knocked and waited.

“Alec. Long time no see” Jess looked at Alec and noticed something seemed off “what’s wrong?”

“No time to explain. I need to get to Edom"

💛💛💛

“It’s gone. The heavenly fire is gone"

“Oh no. We're too late” Izzy slid to the floor.

“No were not. Alexander would need a warlock to get him to Edom and surely there arent many around Idris who are willing to help a shadowhunter”

“Actually...there is one warlock that would help Alec, she’s been the one supplying him the potion to suppress Sarah’s Magic, and she would do anything for him. Her name is Jess and she lives just outside Idris”

Magnus leaned against the wall so much for staying positive.

“Jace can you feel anything through your bond? Can you tell if he’s still here?”

“I got nothing Iz. I havent been able to feel him since we left Magnus’s after rescuing Lorenzo. He’s blocked the bond”

“Let’s not give up just yet. Andrew do you know where this Jess lives?” Lorenzo turned to Underhill the more time he spent with him the more curious he became about this shadowhunter.

“Yeah. I’ve been there a couple of times when Alec hasn’t been able to go”

“good, we will all hold on to you then" Lorenzo threw his hand up and opened a portal. “Let’s go"

💛💛💛

“Alec you know I would do anything to help you and sweet Sarah but I wont assist you in your own suicide mission”

“Damn it Jess please, I need to try and save my daughter if not I need to avenge her death. I’ve got nothing left"

Jess felt her wards go off “hang on. I’ll get rid of them”

Alec watched as she walked away before turning around and looking out the window if she wouldnt help him, he was out of options, he couldnt save her, and he couldnt get to Asmodeous either.

“Um Alec you have some friends here to see you”

Alec was confused until he spun around to see Underhill, Lorenzo, Jace, Simon, Clary, Izzy and Magnus.

“Your still here, you havent taken the heavenly fire have you?” Izzy yanked Alec in for a hug

“Not yet. But I’m going to and there’s nothing anything any of you are going to do to stop me. I just need to get to Edom first” Alec pulled himself away from Izzy.

“She’s our family too Alec, maybe I could take some of it with you, remembers we're Parabatai. Where you go I go" Alec shook his head as Jace stepped forward.

“I won’t risk all of your lives. I already risked Sarah’s, I’m not risking yours or anyone”

“Would you stop Alexander? You’re being too damn selfish!!! Sarah is Izzy, Jace’s, Simon’s, Clary niece. I’m pretty sure Andrew probably considers her family too” Magnus was losing patience yes Alec had raised Sarah alone but he wasnt alone anymore “and she’s my god damn daughter too. We are all going to Edom!!”

“And how do you propose that Magnus?!”

“Clary is going to make us a rune”

“I am?” Clary looked at Magnus confused.

“I believe you could make a rune joining shadowhunters to downworlders”

“And even if Clary could do that, then what, he overpowered us before what makes this time any different Magnus”

“Like with the sword we used to separate Jonathan and Clary. I can make you an arrow using heavenly fire; put all you in have in one arrow. You have it in liquid form already so it wouldn’t take long. I would just need to go back to the institute to do it as I have no equipment here"

“If you tell me the equipment you need, I can get it and you can work on it in my home if that’s easier and quicker for you" Jess turned to Izzy.

“That would be much easier and quicker"

“Well that’s settled then we're all going to Edom” Jace fist pumped the air.

“Just stop please everyone. Stop with the false hope... we dont even know if Clary can make such a rune. No offence Clary, your an incredible, talented shadowhunter and have made some awesome runes but one that links downworlders to shadowhunters it’s just not possible"

“Alec they arent giving false hope. I can do it. I’ve got it Alec I know the rune we need. We just need two other downworlders, as we’re two short"

“Just one my dear. I’ll help. No innocent child deserves to be put through what dear little Sarah is going to go through”

Alec stared at everyone is disbelief, was this really happening, he just hoped Asmodeous hadnt started yet.

💛💛💛

_Well this was a problem Asmodeous thought as he looked down at his sleeping granddaughter. Being in Edom her magic should of been back quicker however it hadnt returned to full strength yet. It was taking it’s time. Damn half angel blood. No matter by the time they found a way to save her it would be too late anyway, he could wait just a little longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * They used heavenly fire to defeat lilith 
> 
> * The Clave confiscated the the majority of heavenly fire and planned to inject small amounts of heavenly fire into shadowhunters to make them stronger.
> 
> *Alec put an end to the project when he became inquisitor.
> 
> I think that covers it all if something doesnt make sense let me know and I'll happily clear up any confusion.


	14. So it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 just a little heads up. The next chapter may take a little while to come as My daughter has returned to online homeschooling this week after a week break but also my country closed schools at the beginning of January however they return back to school in two weeks and I have a lot to prepare before then but once shes back in school I will have more time to actually write.
> 
> 💜💜💜

**Chapter 14 – so it begins**

Alec was stood in the kitchen of Jess's home, looking out of the window, part of him didnt want everyone involved, he couldnt live if his daughter wasnt alive, however if there was ever a slim chance she was still alive at least he would get to hold her again.

“Ah this is where you’ve disappeared to, Lorenzo has gone back to New York to find another willing downworlder and Izzy is nearly finished with your arrow” Magnus came up beside Alec.

“Hmm mmm" Alec continued to stare out the window, he couldnt look at Magnus he felt bad for upping and leaving him after they had sex.” I’m sorry you know...for leaving”

“Which time?”

“5 years ago and after we had sex”

“5 years ago doesn’t matter anymore Alexander, although telling me that you would stay and then leaving kind of hurt but I understand”

“You shouldn’t though... I mean you shouldn’t be so understanding, all I’ve ever done lately is hurt you. You should hate me" Alec turned around to look at Magnus.

“You had your reasons Alexander, we all do stupid things when the people we love are in danger. Our daughter is your top priority, she’s your baby...will you tell me more about her? from what you put in your letter about her sounded amazing."

“What do you want to know?”

“Anything darling. What’s your favourite memory with her?"

Alec thought about it for sometime “actually it was the night you found out about her, I had sat her down and explained that I had kept a secret from her that she was part warlock and I expected her to be freaked out and scared but no, she just turned to me and said I forgive you daddy and hugged me. ..I dont know why that stands out so much”

“ because she forgave you when you couldnt forgive yourself, she's a smart child Alexander, she knows that her daddy only wanted to protect her because you love her so much" Magnus hoped he would get the chance to meet her properly one day even if he would always be Mr. Bane to her

“Magnus I am still going to tell her about you and I understand if you say no but I’d like you to raise her with me whether that’s together or apart, she’s going to need her papa to help her with her magic"

“Alexander when and I mean when we rescue her, we will raise her together. I meant what I said at the loft I want you to stay with me.” Magnus leaned in to kiss him just as Jace walked in.

“Sorry guys...but we're ready. Lorenzo is back we have our extra downworlder, Izzy has your arrow. It’s time to go.” Jace turned on his heel and left the room.

Magnus went to leave but Alec pulled him back pressing their lips together “I love you Magnus. Let’s put an end to Asmodeous"

💛💛💛

_Asmodeous was getting impatient now, it was taking to long, maybe he didnt need all of her magic, he lifted the sleeping spell on Sarah and watched and waited._

_💛💛💛_

“Right so Lorenzo and Andrew. Jace and Meliorn. Clary and Simon. Izzy and Jess. And last but not least Alexander and I. Am I forgetting to pair anyone?”

“I dont think so” Alec looked around the room “Clary you ready?”

“Yeah I am. Let’s go get Sarah!!”

💛💛💛

_“Damn it" Asmodeous was furious. He had kept Sarah under the sleeping spell for to long it was taking far too long for her to wake up._

💛💛💛

"Okay, so, Alec, Underhill, and Izzy gets magic, Clary gets vamp speed, and what do I get? Pointy ears?" Jace was a little put out.

  
"You’ll learn my true powers next time you take Clary to bed." Meliorn winked at Jace.  
  


“Okay wow I didnt need to know that. And this will get us into Edom Jess?”

“Yes Alec but it will also get us out, let’s get going”

💛💛💛

_Asmodeous he had been busy trying to wake Sarah up when he felt the group enter Edom “so they found a way to enter Edom this is about to get interesting"_

💛💛💛

“Geez its boiling here" Alec turned to Magnus.

“Yep it is but you will get used to it. Everyone stick together, my fathers humble abode is just over that way” Magnus pointed towards a castle that had no roof “ Alexander our daughter is Alive”

“What? She’s alive?”

“Yes Alexander. I can feel her Magic...its faint but it’s there. She’s alive"

Alec felt renewed he turned to the group “ Simon and Clary remember you get Sarah, Izzy and Jess you cover them, Andrew, Lorenzo, Jace and Meliorn you four get whatever demons that show up and me and Magnus takes Asmodeous” alec took a hold of Magnus hand and they headed all head in the direction of Asmodeous 

💛💛💛

“Remember my son and his Nephilim must not be killed, I need them alive as for the rest of them kill ‘em, eat ‘em I dont care just dont let them get to the girl. NOW GO!!” Asmodeous turned on his heel and faced his granddaughter “looks like its back to plan A"

💛💛💛

“ Something seems off. It’s too quiet” Magnus paused and looked over at Asmodeous castle and notice black dots over in the air heading their way “ Brace yourselves. He knows we're here" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> keep an eye out on my Instagram https://instagram.com/malecfanficwritergibbo92 for possible sneak peeks of this story and other future story I may write.
> 
> 💜💜💜


	15. The final battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after I said this chapter would be a while apparently my head had other ideas. As you will see there is only two chapters left after this.
> 
> But without further ado...here is probably the moment you have all been waiting for!!

**Chapter 15 – The final battle.**

“ Alexander behind you!!” Magnus called out as a demon flew up behind him, Alec twisted on his heel and cut through the demon killing it instantly.

“ There’s too many, I can’t keep up" Jace called out as he took out three more demons.

“ he's right. However I’ve noticed when they go for us, they are going for the places that would kill us but they are not doing that to Magnus or Alec in fact its almost like they are trying to avoid them"

“ Lorenzo right. I think my father has ordered them to not to kill me and Alexander"

“ well then you both need to go. Go get Sarah.”

“ Iz...”

“ Go!! Dont worry about us, we’ve got this!”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him off in the direction of the castle.

💛💛💛

Getting to the castle had been quite easy after breaking off from the group, Magnus was now 100% positive that Asmodeous had ordered the demons to leave them both alone, which in one respect was good but at the same time both men knew something much worse was waiting for them.

“ I hope you both arent to banged up unfortunately these demons can be a bit dim and get confused easily when there’s a big group” Asmodeous looked down at Sarah before turning around and facing Magnus and Alec “ mmm my sons magic runs through you. How interesting?.. I’d love to know how, I dont suppose you have any interest in sharing do you?”

“ Not in the slightest” Alec clenched his fists together.

“ hmmm I suppose we better get on with it” Asmodeous drew in a large amount of his Magic before firing it Magnus, Magnus ducked out the way as it flew at him.

“ not quick enough father" Magnus sent it flying right back, Alec watched as Magnus and Asmodeous began fighting, whilst Asmodeous was distracted Alec quietly crept stepped his way around them, getting closer to his daughter, he was almost there but he was stopped instantly his daughter was surrounded by Asmodeous’ Magic

Asmodeous sent another ball of magic at Magnus catching him this time and sending him flying into the hard concrete walls

“ Dont think for one minute I didnt know what you were up to. Both you and my son take me for a fool. How did it feel knowing you were almost close to getting your daughter” Asmodeous puffed, as he turned around and began stalking towards Alec, Alec glanced behind him there was no where to run

“ Oh no I think you underestimated me” Alec looked over Asmodeous shoulder. “ Magnus DO IT”

Magnus used his magic to de-glamour the arrow that he had hidden “ hopefully this hurts" Magnus threw the arrow at Asmodeous, it all happened so quick, Asmodeous turned around his eyes wide as the arrow came flying at him and stabbed him right in the shoulder.

Asmodeous was under no elusion that it would be a normal arrow, his son wasnt stupid, he braced himself for the pain of death but it didnt come.

Asmodeous snarled as he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder “ your plan failed, you stupid, stupid warlock, thought you could end me like that, you make me ashamed, the son of a prince of hell and yet so naive and so stupid, this whole time its you should of been suffering but never mind your going to suffer now”

He headed towards Magnus “ not only am I going to take your precious omega Nephilim, I’m going to take your daughter too and after that If your friends are still alive I’m going to kill them to, I’m then going to take the world that is so precious to you. And after that you will be begging me to end your life” Magnus was back into the corner on his knees with his father towering over him but he wasnt scared for this had been all part of the plan.

“ Alexander I love you"

It was the signal Alec had been waiting for, he grabbed the heavenly fire arrow and loaded it up in his bow “ ASMODEOUS!” Alec waited for him to turn around “ I’m going to enjoy killing you" He let go of the string, Asmodeous tried to block the arrow with his magic but the heavenly fire was too pure to stop it, it cut through the magic and straight into Asmodeous chest.

As the arrow pierced into Asmodeous, everyone else had turned up and watched as Asmodeous fell to his knees and the heavenly fire burning through him.

Asmodeous had never felt pain like this before he was burning from the inside out, he had prided himself on being a smart man, methodically planning everything but this he never saw coming.

Magnus watched as he saw his father burn to ashes, it was finally over Asmodeous would never come between them again.

“ Daddy what’s going on" Alec spun around on his heel as he heard his daughter confused voice, Asmodeous magic was no longer surrounding her, he rushed over and scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly, he couldnt stop the tears from falling his daughter was alive “ nothing baby girl nothing”

Jace walked over to Magnus helping up him up on his feet. Magnus so desperately wanted to go to his family but Sarah didnt know him, he dropped his eyes to the floor.

“ Magnus go. You know you want to and you should it’s about time she knows who her papa is” Jace nudged him with his shoulder

Slowly Magnus made his way over to Alec, he could see Alec talking to Sarah, when he reached them Alec turned to look to at Magnus before looking back at his daughter

“ Daddy says your my daddy too. Is that true" Sarah looked at Magnus with a quizzical look.

“ Magnus it’s okay. She understood more than she should at her age" Alec hadnt planned to tell Sarah who her Papa was whilst they were in Edom but when he saw Magnus eyes drop to the floor he knew he had to finally put it right.

“ That’s right. I am your other daddy but you can call me Papa or Magnus if your not ready to call me Papa" Magnus smiled, he wanted nothing more than the words Papa to fall from her lips but he wasnt going to push, it was a lot to take in for one little ggirl.

Sarah pulled her daddy’s head down so she could whisper in his ear, Alec smiled at his daughters words before nodding and putting her in Magnus’s arms.

Sarah threw her hands around Magnus’s neck “ I love you Papa” Magnus was momentarily rendered stupid before realising what was happening, he pressed a kiss to her head as she snuggled into him “ I love you too baby girl and I will never let you go again”

Alec wrapped his arms around Sarah and Magnus and closed his eyes, he knew his and Magnus’s relationship wouldn’t be the same as before all of this but he knew that somehow it would be much better.


	16. 2 months later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT

**Chapter 16 – two month Later.**

It had even a crazy couple of Months, Luke had woken up and was expected to make a full recovery, Lorenzo had taken back his position as high warlock of Brooklyn, he was against it at first as he didnt want to take it from Magnus but Magnus told him to take it as he was moving to Idris to be with his family, they had toyed with the idea of Alec portaling back and forth but it wasnt convenient but also Idris had been Sarah’s home her whole life so it would be better for Magnus to move to Alicante, he had been offered the job of High warlock of Alicante however he declined it, he just wanted to focus on being Sarah’s papa.

Magnus absolutely loved Being Sarah’s papa, he expected it to be a bit rocky to begin with however it was almost like they had never been apart, whilst Alec was at work Magnus and Sarah would either visit everyone in New York or Magnus would help Sarah learn simple fun spells and potions.

Everything was how it should be except one thing....

“ nuh uh. Keep your hands there Alexander” Magnus continued kissing his abdomen, it had taken a little while for Alec to be comfortable shirtless around Magnus but over the last month Magnus had taken the time to show Alec that he should be proud of his stretch marks and actually Magnus found them pretty sexy.

“ please Magnus. I’m in heat, it’s not fair to tease an omega in heat” Alec pushed his hips up towards Magnus wanting some relief on his aching cock.

“But it’s so fun to tease you darling but okay I’ll give you what you want" Magnus pressed one last kiss to Alec’s abs before pushing his legs further apart and sucking Alec’s cock down his throat.

“ oh fuck Alpha. Please” Alec writhed under Magnus, he felt his slick wet the sheets underneath him.

Magnus brought his hand in between Alec’s cheeks, he couldnt help but moan at how wet Alec was, gently he pushed in one finger and pressed it against Alec’s prostate before withdrawing and pushing in two fingers and stretching Alec.

Alec couldn’t decide whether he wanted to push up into Magnus’s mouth or back on his fingers, the dual sensation was driving him crazy, it was a miracle he hadnt come yet but he wanted to wait until Magnus was inside of him “ please Magnus, I cant wait anymore”

Magnus pulled off Alec's cock before crawling up him and pressing a kiss to his mouth, Alec brought his hand up to the back of Magnus’s head deepening the kiss. Reaching between the two Magnus took a hold of his own cock and lined it up with Alec’s hole.

“ I’m going to do what I should have done all those years ago" Magnus pulled away from the kiss “ I’m going to fuck you, knot you and claim you Alexander” without warning he pushed into Alec’s wet, slick hole.

Alec let out a pleasure full groan, wrapped his legs around Magnus waist encouraging him deeper, Magnus took a hold of Alec’s hands and held them above his head as he rocked into Alec.“ oh fuck. So tight. So wet just for me” Magnus nipped at the side of Alec’s neck.

“ Magnus pull out a minute” Magnus immediately pulled out of Alec afraid he had either hurt him or did something to upset him “ did I hurt you Alexander”

“ wha... no, I want you to take me like this please Magnus” Alec moved around so he was facing the bottom of the bed on his hands and knees with his chest pressed to the bed.

Magnus gripped his own cock hard he nearly came right there and then seeing Alec present himself, Magnus reached forward and ran his finger over the puckered hole, he felt Alec shiver under his touch “ your going to be the death of me Alexander” Magnus got up on to his knees and lined himself up before pushing in deep, he didnt wait very long before vigorously fucking in and out of Alec’s tight, wet hole.

Alec couldnt stop the moans leaving his throat, in this position Magnus was so deep, he felt Magnus’s knot swell slightly and stretch him “ fuck Magnus, I cant hold on any longer, I’m going to cum” Leaning over Alec he changed into rocking position “ do you still want me to claim you Alexander”

“ God yes. Yes Bite me. Be my alpha " Alec moved his head to the side, Magnus nibbled the bit where Alec’s shoulder, with his neck “ Cum Alexander. Cum for me” no sooner the command left his mouth he bit down finally claiming Alexander as his.

💛💛💛

Alec was lying tangled up in Magnus’s arms it was the morning after the final day of his heat, he had been awake a little while, he looked at Magnus. He still carried around a lot of guilt keeping Sarah a secret from Magnus and making a deal with Asmodeous.

“Darling I can hear you thinking in my sleep" Magnus cracked opened one eye and looked at Alec “ stop feeling guilty darling, its time we move on, Asmodeous is gone, me and Sarah have an awesome relationship and lastly..” Magnus rolled Alec on to his back before sitting astride his lap “ you carry my claiming bite and I carry yours, it may have taken some time Alexander but we finally found our way home”


	17. Epilogue - 1 year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has read, left comments, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, I've really appreciated it and I'm glad you all have loved this story just as much as I've loved writing it. 
> 
> Thank you so much. 
> 
> 💜💜💜

**Epilogue – 1 year later**

“ Slow down Sarah, remember quietly, we're in a hospital” Magnus shook his head at his daughter

“ sorry papa I forgot, I’m just so excited” Sarah stopped and walked back to Magnus and took his hand

“ I know princess, I’m excited too" Hand in hand, father and daughter walked down the hall way eventually they got to their destination, Magnus crouched down “ now remember he has just had a baby so he might not be ready for you to hold him okay?”

“ Okay papa. Can i knock now please"

“ of course go ahead"

Sarah knocked gently on the door before hearing a voice telling her to come, Magnus followed her in.

“ Its about time you two got here, I thought you guys would be here sooner but never mind, Sarah I would like you to meet someone, if you would sit down in the chair please” Lorenzo turned around and scooped a bundle of blankets up in his arms from the plastic cot he was standing in front of before turning back round and walking towards Sarah

“ I would like you to meet Gabriella. Gabriella Grace Rey” Lorenzo placed the small little girl into Sarah’s arms.

“ oh she’s so cute"

Magnus stepped up next to Lorenzo “ congratulations my friend, yours and Andrew’s daughter is beautiful”

“ Of course she is. She’s has her papa’s eyes” Lorenzo chuckled

“ Well hopefully she doesn’t have your stubborn Alpha attitude” Magnus affectionately nudged Lorenzo shoulder “ how is Andrew doing"

“ sleeping, it was a difficult birth but luckily your Alec was there to reassure him when I was freaking out"

“Talking of my mate, where is he"

“ I’m here” Alec quietly rushed through the door “I had to take an important phone call” Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

“ Daddy. Baby Gabriella is so tiny ”

Alec smiled over at his daughter “ she sure is, you were this small once you know"

“ Was I?” Sarah looked at her daddy with wide eyes before looking down at the baby again.

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and rested it on his abdomen, seeing Sarah sing to the baby, he couldnt wait for his and Alec’s little boy to born in 3 months time.

The end.


End file.
